Just Remind Me of That
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Kara had often wondered when she would see Kate again. She sure didn't expect it to come at an end of the world threat, which they had defeated. Was this goodbye already? The darkness was swallowing her whole again. Cue in a DIFFERENT kind of light. Moonlight that is. Kate wasn't going anywhere after all, not when she knew her friend was hurting. Batwoman, to the rescue!
1. The Great Escape

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

She stood on the DEO balcony, once shared with her baby cousin, before the worst of unimaginable cosmic fates ripped through the universe in one fell swoop destroying everything in it by the anti-wave of death. Loss and despair had torn her apart and after they had been victorious, with rebirth for some of those that hadn't survived, you would think she would be celebrating. There wasn't any smile though, on her face where there should have been with her loved ones of Earth alive again. She had yet to see her sister, who was yelling commands to agents in order to restore the balance of the DEO. She hadn't even seen, though doubted she would, who had been the real hero and saved almost all of their Earth, by the actions she took. She only found out later, that it had been the Director who had approached the scorn woman to ask for her help to save the world. _Essentially. _

Looking up at the night sky, studying the patterns of the stars, her hands squeezed the balcony, that in no way could she crush at the moment. The battle had taken so much out of her, it drained her batteries and left her temporarily something akin to human. She did her best, to try to remember what she said to Kal-El, that Krypton is not just a place, but a spirit. As long as that spirit is alive, Krypton would never die. She had no time to mourn the loss of her mother, or Argo. Though, before the last of their world in the universe perished, she already felt dead inside. Then she had to watch, death after death cometh, along with the last moments of her dear friend Oliver, who had sacrificed his own life so her and Barry could live, to save them all.

It all weighed heavily on her, so much, _far_ too much for one person to carry, especially with how fractured she felt still. There was so much to repair and she wondered if that was something that could be even possible to do. _Some 'Paragon of Hope' she was._ She shut her eyes, somewhat finding the silence calming, until the sound of boots coming closer caught her practically human ears.

"_Ya know..._for someone who just saved the galaxy and who knows how many other countless ones, which I'd _rather _not try to comprehend, you look a tad glum.._Hope._" She didn't even have to turn her head to know who that voice belonged to. Instead, she just embraced the company and let that wash over her. "I would say I'd buy you a drink and toast to success, but it _kinda.._looks like you could use more than one. I think you need about five shots to at least drop the one-thousand tons off those stunning broad shoulders of yours. I'll buy, as long as your bars take the '_Bat-Visa._" She couldn't help but feel her lips curve up into a smile, at her friend's choice of conversation. "Don't make me pull out the '_Wayne Platinum_ just for this. Bruce would kill me."

"Is _this_ your way of telling me I can use a drinking buddy?" She picked up the sound of that slight crack she had learned could be due to a smirk on one's face. She knew that all too well, since her sister would do it quite often.

"Don't know. Does it affect you now?" It was her turn to smirk a bit. "_Nuff said._ What do you say we blow this joint and we go enjoy the finer things in nightlife."

"Do you need a place to stash your suit?"

"_Naaaah. _I figured we could go parade in these and get free drinks in the process. If we pose for some pictures, we might sate those jaws I keep hearing circling the bowl in that stomach of yours." She felt embarrassed all of a sudden, with the mention of the growl that had been heard. "You're thinkin' too much Kara." The hand on her back, that slid under the cape, felt warm and comforting, soothing part of her tension. "They can handle things. Your sister is pretty snazzy as a boss for this place. I will say this though, it could use a little feng shui in the decorating department. Maybe something other than dull fluorescent lighting. I kinda feel like I'm in a cubicle slightly. I'd prefer to punch out for at _least_ a bite."

With her kryptonian powers on ice at the moment, she wasn't even aware of who stood watching them. It was two heartbeats she knew, but didn't comprehend when trying to reel in her own footing after being off balance for days and nights on end. The hand though, never left her back and she could never be more grateful than she was at that very moment for who was there with her. "Even '_Hope' _needs to sign off after enduring a heavy crisis." She smiled, nearly chuckling but shaking her head. "Not sure if you noticed yet, but I'm _already_ disrobed." Her cheeks warmed and with it, her counterpart chuckled and it must have been the response she wanted. "How do you strip?" Without conscious thought, her mouth fell ajar and all critical thought process halted at the comment. "_Is there _a zipper or something?"

She smiled again and when she went to turn around to put her back to the balcony and show her friend how the design worked, her heart completely stopped with breathing hitched. Her company must have caught on, because on instinct, the woman slid in front of her protectively. "_Well..._evening _Director _Danvers." Even out of the suit, merely in dark denim and a black jacket that reminded her of one she had seen on not only her sister but a certain detective that she had lost a big sister in, this hero still had that nature about her. She wondered who would come out victorious if she sparred with the Director. It was a toss up there.

"_Kate._" The woman turned around, beautiful light green orbs studying her cerulean ones, and she pulled out the glasses from the belt of her suit, putting them on her face as her Supergirl attire retracted. Her friend's eyes got a little large, then relaxed giving her a big grin in response.

"I need _that _parlor trick. Does it feel weird, coming on and off?" She had a feeling her cheeks were glowing now. It didn't help that she was getting a once over, more like a _dozen_ over by who now whistled finally meeting her gaze again. "The _glasses?_" This time, she took them off with both hands slowly, slipping a stem into her shirt so they hung by it comfortably. "I'm surprised you aren't in pastels." She wasn't exactly in the attire Kate was in, but the jeans, a little lighter colored than her friends, were not too tight nor was the burgundy button up shirt, hidden under the black leather jacket she might have snatched from her sister's closet. She didn't even bother with putting her hair up, even when a few strands fell over her eyes, which were caught, carefully gathered and slipped behind one of her ears by gentle fingers.

"_Kate.._" She knew she would have to face who she was being shielded from, but was never more thankful for when she heard her sister's voice pushing the ache away from their presence. The hand fell away from her face, only to catch one of hers and take it to pull her off the balcony and down the steps where Batwoman without the suit didn't even let go, when they strode passed agents that _may_ have been looking their way. It didn't matter when this absolutely incredible woman took the lead as they slipped into the garage where a few bikes were parked, not surprised that Kate rode too. Her sister and Gotham's caped crusader were _far _too much alike, it was a little scary and without meaning to, she shivered slightly. The hand left hers, instead working to unlock one of the two helmets on the side. That's when she noticed the different designs on both.

She had been given a black helmet, etched with tribal blades outlined in thicker reds of three shades, tiny slivers of blue and on the right side, was a tribal and celtic gold sun detailed better than any tattoo design she had ever seen. Then she looked at the other helmet, catching the shades of red pinstripe outlining in tribal blades too, however the symbol wasn't of the day, but the night. A crescent moon with just as much detail, in silver and the lightest of smoke greys, tribal and celtic, had covered her in a sense of calm she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Did the work myself. Let me know if it's _missing _something would ya?" She stood there, holding onto this piece of art that had been made just for her no doubt, watching Kate slip her leg over the bike and settle on the seat. The helmet went on and with that one taken care of, she slipped her own over her head. "_Visor._" Once she had the strap adjusted, she went to flip up the visor only to have it retract on it's own the minute one finger touched the corner. "_Got that covered._ The lens can be adjusted too. I had a lot of.._free time. _If I had to guess, your sister is gonna want one to pair with her Ducati." She smiled, watching Kate point to her sister's ride. "_C'mon. Mount it._"

"_Uh.._" She was speechless, though grateful for it because if she _could _talk the rambling mess wouldn't be graceful in the least. Kara climbed on the back, settling and trying to get used to the seat when she felt something slide up some and widened her eyes when she leaned back. "_Retractable.._" She started to say, but Kate finished the sentence without any trouble at all, as if she was reading her mind. She _hoped _not.

"_..backrest? Yep. Told you. Too _much free time. Tap the side, we have mics in these too." As she did just that, she was already checking off the list of things to mention to her sister later on, of how to spruce up her bike with all the nifty toys Kate had on hers. "I _do _ride this as Batwoman sometimes. _Hear me okay?_"

"I do and _why..does that not.._"

"_Supergirl?_" Every bit of her body instantly tensed up, which the driver felt immediately when she wrapped her arms around Kate's torso. "I _need _to have a word with you Supergirl." A heavier set of approaching footsteps approached and with it there was both relief and more nervousness.

"_Lena! _Look, there are a few other _sig..na..tures._" She heard that impressed whistle come from her sister. "_Damn._" Without meaning to, her eyes rolled at what that meant. They could talk motorcycle extras later. She was trying to figure out what to hang onto, when she heard a whisper that there was a belt on her escort for a reason. They were backing up, when her name was called again, and their movements stopped. A sigh was heard under the other helmet and she could practically feel the tone of it. "_Kar?_ _You okay?_ Don't you need to get under the lamps?"

"Director, it's important I speak to Supergirl. So if you could just _wait _one minute more, that would be greatly appreciated."

"_Ex..XCUSE me?_ Kara, I know you hate being under them for more than an hour, but I really think it will help. I don't mean to put this on you. You know that."

"_No._" Kate and her both said under the same breath.

"_Ooooookay. _Hey Lena, maybe we should let.."

"It is Ms. Luthor, _Agent Danvers, Now..Supergirl, if you could just.._" She didn't need her powers to hear whose breath hitched. The bike leaned some and when she felt Kate trying to dismount, she held on tighter to her belt.

"_Trust me._" Her riding buddy spoke through their comms, rather quietly. She did. _Completely. _They established that a _long_ time ago, further cemented when she had been offered back the object Kate had held in her hand, that another Batman used on the Superman of that Earth. She remembered telling her to keep it, knowing that if any darkness ever became too great and she fell to it, her friend would pull her back into the light by any means necessary. As hesitant as she was, she let go of the belt and shut her eyes, feeling a tap on the side of her leg twice with them both climbing off the bike.

"Supergirl, I _do _hope you don't make a habit of ignoring the public like this. That wouldn't look too good _stained _on that fancy suit." The sarcasm, crude and unjust attitude had her shivering from something so close to fear it must have been felt by her sister too. She heard Alex's wrist pop like it would when she clenched her fist a certain way and that _right there _is the reason she _NEVER _pissed her sister off like this. They removed their helmets at the same time, which she was handed Kate's that had made sure both symbols were showing to the other two easily, most likely on purpose knowing the woman, that had not only cracked her knuckles but her neck too. "_Sup.._" A finger-less gloved hand came up with one finger curled in a motion for the second approaching company to walk over. Like clockwork, her sister did and once the distance dwindled, Kate's helmet was handed to the Director. "_EXCUSE me! _I am addressing Supergirl, _not YOU. _I would suggest you step out, or wherever this city's _shadows_ lurk." _Ohhh THAT did it._

"_Hold _this." Alex did so, nodding with her words most likely caught in her throat by the move, but the look of death in Kate's eyes, she believed her sister felt as if they were meant for her, by the shiver that ran down her spine. With them both holding helmets, she could not look at the person in front of her without that ache there again. She caught her sister glancing at her from the corner of her eye, until a hand took her by the chin and turned her head the other direction. Those intense light green hues held her in their stare and even when the finger and thumb left her chin, she did not look away. The helmet was taken out of her hands, set on the seat of the bike. Not once did their eyes leave one another's. Both hands came up and unclipped, unbuckled and popped the snaps on the top of the jacket she wore, mouthing something that she nodded her answer to.

"_Supergirl, you have an obliga.._" The cold nature of the tone was too much and without meaning to her orbs and all of her body shivered momentarily. The buckles, clips and zippers were undone and little by little the exposure increased.

"Do you _SEE _a symbol there? Do you see _anything_ close to it? Or do you _ONLY _see what your rat bastard _brother _did, when he was offing multiple Earth's Supermans' and rewriting his path by sacrificing the last of them for his own greedy twisted '_Joker-like' _ways." She knew the way that Kate was talking, it was not only a protective tense about it, but defensive in its nature and supportive in the same breath. "She lost her _mother_ first. She lost a dear friend who gave up his own life for her and Barry. She watched the last Earth destroyed, her heart for both of you, along with the rest of her loved ones so dear to her gone in an instant. She lost her hope and nearly her soul, when she reached for the same book that slimy worm had used to kill her cousin over and over, ready to use it to rewrite everything to bring you all back. She's a person. She's a _better _person than anyone on this Earth_. _She is the best of us and the light I found hope in."

"She _lied _to me. They _ALL _did." The bite was there, through the chill of those words and before she could stop her, Kate stepped away after she leaned in and kissed her cheek by one of her ears, whispering something meant for just the two of them, like the language they seemed to share sometimes without words. It was the first time, she felt a hand that wasn't Kate's slide into one of hers, already knowing who it was.

"_So WHAT?! _You don't _EVEN _know what it means to wear a mask, put on a cape and risk _EVERYTHING _to do the right thing. You can't even comprehend the toll it takes on us when we watch our loved ones die! You will _NEVER _fathom the weight we carry on our shoulders, that we just want to let go of from time to time and just be _ourselves!_ How _cruel _things can be, when we feel like we are failing in _everything _we are trying to do to help! _She_ doesn't quit though. She fights _every _single day, protecting and defending others. Then she fights, with every fiber of her being, fights to heal _EVERYONE_ _else!_ She sacrifices to heal others, while she is scarred indefinitely and bears them more and more so no other will." She stood there, feeling her hand gripped a bit tighter and without her Super strength, she returned the gesture. 'I can _easily _see your anger and disdain but furthermore your '_twisted up' _soul."

"_You don't know any.._" Both of them jumped, with the loud slap and she felt both of their hands clench a bit more, if that was even possible which apparently it was from the death grip of her sister's strength. _Next time _they would spar, she was going to be a _little _weary of the power in Alex's grip. She looked from the one still standing tall to the other that was a little more unbalanced in her stance, returning her sight on Kate, that walked over to them.

"Got a newsflash for you.._dollars. NEVER fuck..with Batman's Cousin. Come on you._" Kara studied the look her sister and her friend gave each other, when the helmet was handed back and she took her own off the seat. "I'm gonna _borrow _her for a little while if you don't mind, Director Danvers."

"_Alex. _You are rather _protective_ of my sister." She waited until Kate had climbed on the bike, sliding behind her with their helmets placed back on and straps adjusted. They touched the corner of the visors and Kara was _certain _Alex had drooled slightly. "_Who did.._"

"We can talk shop later Alex. I'm certain you want a few _adjustments _on that gorgeous black Ducati of yours. I _take it._" Her sister merely nodded. "I might need you to help me rope in mine from the land of crazy, or at least kick her ass." The same photo she had handed Kate when they had shared a brew, was the same one held out to who stood by them with a puzzled look. It seemed, all three of them were ignoring the cursing pissed woman having a temper tantrum a good ten or more feet away. "Can your secret soldier army do some recon on her for me?" Alex just nodded again, finally finding her vocals.

"By the way you hang onto this, I'll keep this picture safe, with me at all times. Dare I ask?"

"Long story for later and thank you. What's your poison Alex?"

"_Poison? _Ohhh yeah. Scotch." She tried not to laugh, remembering what had happened on another Earth with a certain assassin, instead just smiling, of that banter before the wedding they had been invited to. Her sister knew her far too well, when she felt a little kick to her shin.

"Bring you top shelf. What can you recommend for a decent bar around here."

"_She knows._" Her sister must not have known about the mics in their helmets, when Alex leaned in as instructed by Kate. "_Please..don't let her hurt anymore Kate. She's been through..too much. Far too much._"

"_No agenda TO hurt her._ I _may.._get her a bit wasted. Hope you can man the fort while I work on that."

"Just _don't _let her.._fly_. Having to explain to people why Supergirl ran into the side of business building, leaving giant holes through multiple rooms _hammered and giggling _is never fun." She groaned at the memory of _that _conversation, unsure as to why Kate had removed her helmet all of a sudden, keeping it hidden from the other two that she could still hear everything through her own. Her friend knew and that was enough for her. Her eyes watched the raven haired woman leaning against one of the blacked out DEO vehicles, arms crossed and obviously _rather _guarded, with a slight bruise forming on her face. _Good._

"When she came to my neck of the woods, when we met after dickwad tried to rewrite reality, she didn't have her sister, but someone who looked like her there. She didn't need anything but herself, to reach that version of you too. Before we took on '_Anti-maniac', _she found me wallowing in my own head, sitting on the equivalent of weapon's cases, holding two brews and offering something only _she_ could show me. I had just dealt with some major family drama, then get pulled into something I _wasn't _ready for. Still, there she was, beer handed over and offering me a drinking buddy."

She kept flicking her gaze back and forth, from her sister to the stubborn problem close by, glad she had the second setting on the visor clicked on, making it impossible for who was looking, her direction to see her eyes. "I knew it didn't do anything to her. It was the _thought _that counted. I had just sat there, trying to figure everything out. I couldn't understand how I could be a Paragon. I questioned myself, not just as a hero but as just me. _How could I..be what SHE is? _But she sat there, complimenting me and _haha _reminding me, and I quote '_You saved me. And last year, you saved Oliver and Barry's asses' _which only furthered her point. She told me, that how much I care, how hard I try, that _those _are the things that make someone a hero. Not powers or time travel."

"She's _good _at lifting people up." Her sister told her friend.

"She lost her mother during this shit. I lost my mom and my sister when I was a child, because some of the clown's lackies wanted to get back at my father and my uncle. I was rescued, but the car we were in, went into the water. I didn't know who my cousin was at the time. I was so _mad _at Batman, not realizing who he actually was and how his mistake wasn't intentional, that I just saw red, then '_black as night'_ darkness, that took me years, over a decade to climb out of. I always knew my sister had survived, but no one else believed me. When I found out who she had become, after _fighting _her as Kate, then Batwoman, it tore me apart. I thought redemption would be possible. Kara believes it is. She told me, in front of all of you, when we were suddenly in your black op hidden bunker building, that she trusted me with her life too."

She gripped the belt a bit tighter, until she felt a hand cover her right one, just silently listening so she could understand everything going through her friend's head, now spilling out through calm and truthful words. "She called me brave. I've _seen _how you operate Alex. Brave is something that describes you, _not _me. She emulates hope as if she is the very sunrise that takes away every speck of darkness from us. _That _is why _SHE _is the '_Paragon of Hope'._ How I became the '_Paragon of Courage' _I haven't a clue. I could see that being your title. _Not mine._"

Kara's eyes widened, even more blessed for the shade because none of them needed to see the expression on her face, or for that matter in her eyes. "She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I don't _ever _want to see her hurt again. I don't _ever_ want to see her _heart _hurt again. So if I have to pull out _every_ bat toy in existence to keep that from happening.._I'll do it._ When we fought the Bruce of Earth 99, who had killed the Superman of that Earth, he had _this _on him." The disk was brought out of Kate's jacket pocket, with her gloved hand opening slowly so her sister and the other one with them could see the green glow. "When I showed this to her, panic filled her eyes, that I, her friend, had it. I saw it easily, that _fear. _But regardless, I won't ever..._EVER _lose hope like he did. I offered it back to her, but she told me to keep it. She said that she had the courage that I would never have to use it. Still, she won't take it back."

"I watched her die, beaten so badly so much worse than when we fought the world killers. A drinking convo' we will have later, _I promise, _given the confusion in your face_._ I watched her fall at the hands of another version of her, when I got my memories back and her heart stopped. I've watched her wounded so many times, so many ways, parts of me broke away when it happened. I _trust _you Kate. Take my little sister out and..._free her. _The DEO can handle things and if we need backup, I have a few people I can call. _Though.._I'll take you up on a good bottle of scotch. I'll pull out my good shot glasses for later."

"_You got it Director._" Even through a few tears, that rolled down her face, she smiled when Alex put Kate's helmet back on her head. "We can work on mechanic tips later, kay?"

"_Don't.._let her drink and fly. Let her _drink. JUST not fly._"

"_Here Kara, by the way._" She was given a sturdy black and chrome metal clip, with a black case that almost looked like a folding one for a phone yet longer, seeing her sister scoot closer to check it out too. She sat back some when the backrest came up again, opening the case to find not only the House of El crest in a stunning gold, but Kate's Batwoman symbol below it in a deep red. The glasses that had rested on her shirt, were placed in the case and the cushioned dip to conform to them just right. When she shut it, there was noise that reminded her of when air pressure released from something. "_Only you and I,_ can open it Kara. _Our secret._" She heard in the headset of their helmets. She clipped it to her own belt, smiling when there were two clicks afterwards. "_Modified the belt too._"

"_Go on, you two. No wasted flights Kar!_" She laughed, as did who had rescued her, hanging on as they sped towards the exit of the DEO garage. She heard a few shouts and a slight bit of cursive nature, when Kate floored it and set off multiple car alarms. Even as they took off down the street, she already felt like she was flying anyway.

"_That was fun._" She smiled, shaking her head and letting the wind rush at them. "You doin' alright back there?"

"_Thank you Kate._" She said with endearment.

"_What for? I WANTED to land my fist at her face you know._"

"_I know. But...thank you._"

"_My sarcastic nature? Oh that comes in the packaged deal. _My vulgar fairy hasn't made her appearance yet. _No.._I think you just needed to be _reminded _of that."

"_How so?_"

"Because Kara, it was _you _that gave me that hope. I wouldn't have ever had the courage to feel it, if it hadn't been for you. _Now.._you think your brain buster could set me up a retractable outfit too?"

"_Take that _up with him." Kara laughed and Kate joined her in their partnered amusement.

"_Oh come on. _But, you know what they say. _One could ONLY hope.._"


	2. Let's Face It, Together

**Chapter 2: Let's Face It, Together**

As warm and familiar as the atmosphere was, she knew all too well, there was something about her she couldn't quite put a finger on. Then again, she remembered something very close to the previous situation, even as she took another shot of what her friend had ordered them, resulting in an _entire_ bottle of it and two triple shot glasses. How she asked, '_Do you ever wonder if trying to keep his private life from the public eye, just got to be too much for him and he broke?' _Her friend, the one she sat with now, while taking a shot, had merely responded so calmly. '_Sitting at that desk, staring out that window, watching this city that we grew up in, rot at its core, you find a way to not break.' _

"Stop that conflicting brain ball of yours, and just let it all go Kara. You are pushing too much of that guilt on yourself. There is _nothing _that you did wrong, to do what is right." She poured her another shot, with that flirtatious smirk, and Kara couldn't help but remember _that _moment too. '_You know, I got to say, all the corporate billionaires I know wear versace and have 500 fewer tattoos.' _"_Hmmm.._" That tigress grin had her shooting back her brew a little close to her sister's aggressive handling of a shot. "Thinking about, the ones you _can't _see? _Again?_" If the warmth hadn't hit her cheeks before, _Rao_ it sure was now.

"Have you.._um..um added.._" This _seemed _to be her ultimate flaw, at least with her friend.

"Have I added anymore? _You tell me._" She was tempted to check, until that captivating yet devilish smile slid over Kate's lips. "Does Kara Danvers, _well.. _Kara Zor-El, have any? _Yet?_"

"_N..no..not ummm..yet._"

"I _might _have to change that while I'm here." The grin she held was the same one plastered on her face when Supergirl and Batwoman said their goodbyes, _without _tears. "_Hmmmmm. _Do I need to work out some of those muscled knots of yours?" The shades of red were doubling up no doubt tripling at this rate, and a brief chuckle had her turning to point with her thumb motioning to hit the table. "_Wanna _knock something around a bit?"

"_Ummm..sure._" She went to pour another drink, realizing the bottle was empty. Another chuckle brought a different kind of shiver down her spine, with a tone that had _indeed _changed in the span of a minute or two.

"I don't think we need anymore. _Just.._remind me before we leave, to tab me a good choice for your sister." Kara felt a smile slipping through finally, even when her friend and what she felt was a great teammate, took the jacket she was wearing and slipped it off her shoulders. "_Don't worry. _It's your big sissy's, I know better than to ruin such a gem of fine leather." She slipped something off her belt, snapping it in two and attaching it to both collars of their jackets. "Someone tries to commandeer them in any way, they are in for a _shocking _good time."

"If I haven't thanked you enough Kate, know each one of them means more to me than you could ever know." She smirked, taking one of her hands, their fingers slip into one another's. "I couldn't have _asked _for a better partner in all of this. We make a _damn _good team."

"_World's Finest._" _It was true. _She noticed how her friend hadn't pulled her hand away, but curled her fingers more, as if not just holding onto that, but _her _too.

"Don't you know it. C'mon, I wanna see how Ms. '_ParaHope' _handles the table against the darkest badass. Go pick us the _right rods._" She nearly choked by the words, stunned at the constructed tongue that had hers tied at the moment, doing just that. It was then, one of the bartenders, a good friend of hers and ex of her sister's ex, brought two cases over. She immediately noticed the length of them, along with the fine workmanship of the wood.

"A _gift._" They stepped over to an empty bar table, with Darla setting them down. "For _saving _us all. I made them, for you and your…'_pal'. _She's a _sexy _one. Didn't know you _played _that way." She blushed, then noticed each design. One with silver and one with gold. As if Darla had delved into their heads, one had flames like waves down the case, all in gold, with the sun at the top. The other, in silver, with constellations along with a moon and tribal blades somewhat encasing it. "_Thank you._" She walked away, leaving Kara with two cases, with handles on the side, in a beautiful smooth mahogany wood. Taking the handles, she strode back over to her friend who had already racked the set up. Leaning against the table, she couldn't help but slightly lick lips at the sight. _Darla, was right. _She shook those adventurous thoughts away, that wouldn't quite disappear, which she figured would happen. With the button up dark red shirt now open, the rather tight, slick black, possibly sleeveless shirt left only a brief amount of skin showing with the shorter bit of it at the tone stomach.

"_Gonna share? Orrrr.._gonna let that boxed up dirty thought process undress me until you can find those glorious things called _words._" She remained speechless, handing over the case and when they set them both down, side by side on the table, their mutual gasps met the air. "_Whoa._" In slick mahogany, just like the case, was the most beautiful perfectly weighted nineteen cue, bathed in black, with woven reds and silvers, along with pin stripes down the edges. Then, at the weighted end of the cute, was a black cap etched in silver with a symbol of the moon. "_Holy.._"

"_Ohhh Darla._" When Kara opened up her case, she nearly lost it then and there. In the same wood, was three shades of blue with pin stripes of red, then gold knotted designs almost all the way up the cue. Hers was a bit heavier and to top it all off, there were five other ends, all with symbols of the sun in gold too. Each one heavier than the first, giving her an opportunity to use them as both Kara Danvers the reporter and Kara Zor-El the noble daughter, to lead the House of El.

"_Damn, she's good._" Kate whistled, still stunned as was she, from how much their heroism meant to Darla, and not just her. "_They..don't know.._" Both of them looked up, to every customer and employee holding up their glass to give them warm smiles. Darla returned, with an important bottle, leaving a note for none other than Alex Danvers. "_Ohhhh shit._"

"_SECRET IS ALWAYS SAFE LADIES!_" They all yelled and cheered, then pointed to the best table in the place. Those playing, had cleared out, and two ladies offered to challenge them.

"_Hot damn._" She hadn't realized her sunny words had slipped away, and it must have been what she was drinking that loosened that innocent.._sorta _tongue of hers and Kara was certain Kate had quirked a brow at her. "_What?_"

"I've never heard you curse before. _Well...that one time._ I'm curious, what _else _do you un-box when freed of that reporter and heroine outfit. _Along..with every..thing..else._" Kara felt her throat suddenly dry, with a graze of tongue along her bottom lip, letting her thoughts slide all onto the rapturous mental dance floor she had conjured up. "_Looks like _the ladies had to go. _Soooo _just you and me _deal?_"

"Deal." She took out her amazingly crafted work of art, taking out both pieces and screwing the ends together. Even the tips, were the best of the best, adding to the divine gifts. Just when she didn't think it could get any better, a familiar face walked over and set a clear case of unique billiard balls down, ending with the fanciest metallic glistening white cue ball to top it all off. Her eyes slipped into the browns she knew far too well. "_Ma..Maggie?_" _Theeere went those signature dimples._ Right when she was about to say anything else, Kara felt a hand slide along the side of her torso and wrap around her pulling her back against her friend's body. Once more, her mouth went dry.

"_Can I..HELP you?_" Kate's voice was laced in sultry yet possessive tones, tightening her grip on her. A chuckle, raise of her hand and snap of her fingers had the lights flicking off and with that move, they noticed how the gifted billiard set glowed, specifically the numbers, with the stripes in two blues, two greens, two oranges and so on. That's when both Kate and her noticed that even their cue sticks, the golds and silvers specifically, held a glow too. Kara had to check, turning hers upside down, as did her friend, smiling at how the sun shined and the moon glowed. They righted their sticks, but Kate's arm didn't budge much.

"_Relaaaaaax Batness. _She's a Little Danvers to me, and _nothing _anywhere near _close _to that. Her sister and me dated, a tad more but that's a different tale for a longer time. It's a gift, from my old precinct, topped off with the new one I occasionally roll with in Gotham. I _believe _that's in your neck of the woods. Am I correct?"

"Bruce's cousin." Kara still heard a tinge of a growl, but it honestly made her warm at the thought of someone other than her sister, hell this sister and the rest of the Supergang, being this way with her.

"I didn't know you _tasted _the rainbow Little Danvers." The shades of red kept tallying up. Kate however, purred at it, right against one of her ears and once more, before she could get any function to speak, the shell of her ear was taken between a set of teeth and lips covering it to suck slightly. "_Damn._"

"_K...a...t..t..Kate. Um..wha..were..pool?_" Maggie just broke out in laughter, strode passed them and both jumped when the woman slapped Kate's ass hard. It freed her ear and with it, the arm slipped away. When she turned slowly, Ms. Batwoman herself was a tad rosy in the cheeks. "_Hi._" Kara wondered if her.._honestly? Sexy, gorgeous, tough as nails, well skilled badass, purring..licking..lips.._

"_I'll rack._ Chalk us up." All she could do was nod, dumbfounded how often all coherent speech seemed to soar off to who knows where, but it bothered her less and less. Kara did as she was instructed, finding she liked Kate taking the lead. The more time they spent, at Wayne Enterprises, then out and about different Earths, even the final battle, there was something much deeper than friendship and before she realized it, this felt like they had been this way with one another for years. "_Kara?_"

"_Yeah?_" She watched, even after the set had been lined up, admiring the designs of suns and moons on the mahogany triangle too. Such a gift, from Darla, Maggie and others, to them and the thanks they kept repeating, while toasts were still made in their honor. This was something Kara now shared with the woman who had gone to the ends of the universe and back with her, even into the void, fought by her side as they saved one another and everyone else, put things in a perspective she had never experienced before. "_Kate?_"

"_Yeah._" One hand reached out and with one cue lain down on the felt, her own was taken to join the moonlight. That same hand, empty now, reached up to her face and slid escaped strands back behind one of her ears. Kara's pulse quickened, with her heart beating a bit harder in her chest. That touch, didn't leave her face, tracing the side of it, then having one of her hands taken, held and strongly protected, as was the rest of her. Nervousness began to ripple inside of her, where the waters were once calm, now stirred and brought forward by a summons. Kate called to all of her, but Kara knew as she did, they were at a crossroads, within both their crazy lives. It wasn't a denial, but they weren't going to jump into something that neither was ready for.

"_Kate.._" She pushed back as much of the emotion in her voice as she could, but it easily gave away the struggle. Her friend closed the distance, and Kara wondered what would come of this. That's when, A forehead touched her own, their eyes met and locked in this bond they shared, from the get go, not once resisted in any way. "_Stay._"

"_I will._" It was more than enough, unsure when two clicks were heard and the billiard set given to them was returned to its case, but she just let herself cave and with it, Kate picked her up off the ground. On instinct when her friend did so, she wrapped her arms and legs around the hero, feeling something draped over her, not even looking to see what it was. Kara rested her head on her shoulder, shutting her eyes and letting what they had been drinking weigh down on her eyelids, not even aware of who had joined them.

"We've got your things. Thank you Darla." J'onn told the bartender and waitress, while Nia and him carried what had been given out the door. Once there, the martian opened the door for Kate, who was carrying no doubt one passed out Kara Zor-El Danvers.

"_Well...shit._" She whispered, about to go back for the gift for the Director when Darla brought it over to them in a rather spiffy wood case, carved and filled in black, of a rose and thorns signifying the beautiful but dangerous Alex Danvers.

"Nia will ride with you and I'll take Supergirl to her place. She knows the way."

"_Gotcha. _Alright Nia. _Here J'onn._" Kate slightly nuzzled her friend's face, kissing her cheek and gently set Kara in his arms, nodding for him to be gentle. Darla had given him a duffel bag, to carry the set and two cues in their cases so as to make their ride back to Zor-El's loft safer. He already had it on his back and slowly lifted off the ground, stopping when that stern yet nervous expression filled her eyes and for that matter, the rest of her face too. He disappeared from sight and Kate turned to a fidgety Nia. "_Ever rode?_"

"_Kinda?_" She chuckled, rolled her eyes and unlocked the helmets. With a few pointers, not only did she mount her bike but felt the hero she hadn't fought beside much yet, slip behind her and settle into the seat. A few more extras and they were ready to go. For the sake of the shaky Dreamer, who she preferred to be called, Kate took the drive slow. _Well, _as slow as she could. _Sorta.._

* * *

One tap, then two and finally six total, had her coming to, with a slight groan. The person holding her wasn't who she expected, alerting her immediately that helped Kara jump into a far more conscious state. Once the slide door was open, she practically jumped out of J'onn's arms, spun around and locked eyes with her sister.

"_Where is.._" No other words were necessary, when Alex opened the door to a wobbly Nia and a calm yet sexy as all hell, even with tears in her jeans, confident Kate, who strode over to her with only one intention. The minute they were close enough, Kara felt herself pulled into her friend's safe and protective arms. She tucked her face in the crook of her neck, letting out such a contently relaxed though whispered, "_thank you._"

"_Hey uh..J'onn? Can you um..walk me..out?_" Kara felt Kate chuckle at that.

"_Dare _I ask?" Alex gave her input to the situation.

"_Not _a rider." The hero explained. "_Though…._" Once it was just them three and the door had been shut then locked, Kara noticed what Kate held out for an appreciative, happy as can be sister of hers. "I'll join you shortly Alex." Kara felt her hand grabbed, led to where her bedroom was, letting Gotham's finest do the rest, as if she had always known the layout of her abode. Before she knew it, she was laying down on the mattress, on her side but she wasn't alone. They both heard someone enter and on instinct, Kate rolled, so her back was to her but that protective nature had already kicked in. The tension eased and with it, Kara felt the need to wrap her arms around her friend this time.

"_Here._" Alex set their helmets and cases on the small table and dresser. "_May I?_"

"Sure. We got a gift of.._balls _too." Kate smirked, Kara buried her face into her back and Alex was lost in translation until she shook her head clear of the disturbing image. Right when one of the cases was opened. "_Our balls glow. Sticks too._" The Director had to clear her throat when she slightly coughed, staring their way with Supergirl groaning in embarrassment. "_What? _That hot cop chick was nice enough to box them up for us."

"_That..set that.._" They both heard the tremble in Alex's words.

"Yeah." Kate explained, which Kara slightly pinched her side for. "_Ouch. Hey!_"

"_Maggie._" Kara knew that sadness well. They had both struggled after her sister had lost her fiance and she had found out the man she'd sent out into space, came back with a wife and a whole other destiny. All she wanted to do at that very moment, was to slip off the bed and go to her sister. Kate beat her to it, surprising them both. She watched her friend take one of Alex's hands and guide her back to the bed. She didn't even have to force the Director, to where she automatically went, laying on her side, but this time it was Kara to hold her sister, to be the big spoon.

"_Kate?_" She thought that Batwoman would step away and out of the room, but that wasn't the case. Kate had walked to the corner, confiscating one of the plush chairs Kara kept in her room, bringing it over to the bed to sit before them.

"_You.._" Kara noticed the struggle in Alex's voice, pulling her closer, as Kate had done earlier with her. "_..protected..my sister. Thank..thank you._" She knew it was the right time to let the emotions out, seeing her friend leaning forward to take one of Alex's hands squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"She _never, _not _once,_ judged me based on suit or last name, even my family one. She was honest, but lost at the same time. The weight she carries, is far too much even for her hero title as Supergirl." Kate explained. "I found that out, the first time upon talking to her, just us two, something I couldn't quite put my finger on." Alex felt Kara's grip on her lessen, slip away and without having to look back, knew the beautiful kryptonian had no doubt passed out.

"_Can you.._" She nodded, standing up and as a team, they helped the Director slide off the bed and onto her feet quietly. When Kara's sister turned to drape the warmer blanket over her, Kate took the lead and did so for Alex. She mouthed '_thank you' _and both stepped back to carefully walk out of the room, down the hall and back into the spacious abode. Batwoman, out of suit and stature, watched her company head back to the bedroom, silently closing the door mostly to let her sister get some much needed shuteye.

"She's exhausted." Kate spoke, making sure to tone down the volume enough, to avoid interrupting what her friend so desperately needed. The sigh was an indication of their mutual conclusion.

"Single, double or triple." Alex stated, pointing to the small tower cabinet close to the window.

"Pull out the D and T. We can go from there. I didn't think she'd have something like that here." The older of the sisters chuckled, snatching up two and two and strolling over to where the sofa, table and chairs were. Kate studied the layout, smiling at how cozy it was, compared to her own. When she glanced up, Alex already had her bottle in front of them, open and pouring two doubles. "Her place, _it's.._"

"_Gentle?_ This is something I could give her, when she moved to National City, to live with me." The Director slid over the shot, raised her own and Kate did the same. They knocked the first one down like it was merely water, but Alex smirked and hummed at the taste. "Damn good."

"Was she always this way?" The older sister shook her head. "She.._hides._"

"My parents made her. I enforced it. I was cruel to her, when she first came to live with us." She had a feeling this would be a much longer conversation, though craved to know more about a friend that rescued her from the darkest depths imaginable inside her. "That's a tale for another time. I'm sure you wanna know when she decided to put on the crest she wears, I'm guessing?"

"I do." Alex was about to pour them both another, but Kate placed a hand over her own, signalling to wait on it. They sat back, though the Director put one leg up to relax an arm on that knee.

"She was brought to us, by her cousin Superman. Originally, she was sent away, when Krypton became unstable, even worse, was falling apart by its own doing. Her mother sent her off in a pod with a mission to look after her baby cousin Kal-El, at merely thirteen years old."

"_Thirteen?_" Kate was floored, getting confirmation by Alex's nod.

"Their home, the destruction of it, she bore witness to, in a tiny damn pod. She's claustrophobic because of it. Everyone, everything, was ripped away before her eyes. As if it wasn't bad enough, her pod, meant to go to a strange planet where the yellow sun would give her powers and she could take care of her cousin, was knocked off course." She noticed Alex's hands shaking, not much but just enough for one of her own to do the same, which she hid by draping her arm across the leg she kept up on the seat. A shot was poured, but she waved off her own glass to be filled. It wasn't time. _Just yet._ One slam back and the empty glass was back down on the table, with barely any noise when it tapped the surface. A bit of the shaking in Alex's hands subsided impressively by Kate's standards, just from a second shot.

"Need to um, take a moment there?"

"Nah. It's just a rough subject, of sorts. I want you to know.."

"The '_rest of the story._"

"Paul Harvey, is _that you?_" Alex retorted.

"_You're good._" Kate had to hand it to her, this ass kicking agent knew when to strike, even in with an area of expertise sarcasm. "You need not drive with the '_Directorial _side of things."

"_I know._ My sister has _this..bond _with you. You deserve to hear it Kate." Alex put her head back, shifting her body into that zen type zone, allowing some of the tension to drop from her shoulders. When she lowered her head, her eyes locked onto Batwoman's and she continued calmly, though there was that tinge of a painful reminder to what her dear sweet sister endured. "When her pod was knocked off course, it sent her into a silent lonely hell, called the '_Phantom Zone'._ She was trapped, locked away in a darkness as she faded in and out of consciousness. Time doesn't pass in that prison. She was stuck there, for twenty-four years."

Kate couldn't help it, turning her head to look the direction where her friend lay lost to another unconsciousness, she hoped and prayed, to this Rao, wasn't filled with nightmares of any kind. When her focus went back on Alex, her mind may have been where her body sat, but her heart felt as if she needed to wrap itself around Kara and not let anything else harm her again. On a whim she calculated out, those numbers handed over by their chat, realizing the precious beautiful blonde was much older than she thought. It didn't matter to her though, in the long run.

Alex was aware of what Kate was doing, impressed and grateful, liking this Kate Kane even more. "When she finally got free, crashed here, her cousin was already grown up and this hero of red and blue flying around with the House of El crest, but _HE_ couldn't take care of a child! Kara was frightened, brought to our home, shaking and crying. He explained nothing, gave her no answers. She came into my home and suddenly I wasn't the star of any kind. I feel like shit now, looking back." She still did, knowing it wasn't something that would ever go away. "Then things changed, I realized that I had a sister, a little sister that was terrified and needed a big sister. Little by little, we got pretty close and it only grew from there."

"I _envy _that Alex. We can discuss that after alright?" Another nod had the Director returning to the history of the selfless kryptonian that touched both their hearts by coming into their lives.

"I taught her as much as I could. _Though.._she was rather handy for school assignments." Alex laughed, shaking her head at the memory. "Krypton was beyond advanced, light years probably if I had to guess. The greatest genius in this world, would look like a kindergartner learning the ABCs compared to her. In order to fit in, we basically had to tell her to dumb down and that included her strength, hearing, all of it." She took another deep breath, deciding to skip to the life changing moment. "Years later, she's an assistant for the craziest, rude, along with several other adjectives, more like three dozen, I was lying to her everyday about what I did. One night, I was on a plane, that would have crashed, I would have died if.._if..it wasn't..for her._"

She pointed towards the direction of her sister's bedroom, then lowered her hand and went to pour herself a third shot, this time with the triple glass, not in any way stopped by Kate, who pointed to her double, holding back more between the two of them. Once filled, Alex once more observed every single thing she could about Batwoman. The woman knocked her double back, which she followed easily shooting her triple. "She saved me, the whole plane, only for the DEO to shoot her down with kryptonite darts, after I lectured her and belittled her about her use of powers in public. She woke up bound to a table with kryptonite cuffs, to J'onn standing over her and bringing me into the equation, by him sidestepping so I was visible to her. I was the one her eyes locked on, felt betrayed by, even when I had to undo her restraints."

"To learn that.._you're..someone else._" Kate quit talking, returning to listening.

"I'll ask you about that shortly. Needless to say, she found out that the prison, Krypton and other planets called Fort Rozz, had been towed by her pod to Earth. Criminals, the worst of the universe, escaped and us at the DEO had to capture them before people were hurt or killed. Then she finds out, her mother was the one that sentenced them there. Of course, her last name comes to bite her in the ass. Needless to say, the universe has been extremely cruel to Kar. Her aunt shows up with her husband to supposedly save the planet, instead with the intention to enslave it, which her aunt didn't know about. Her aunt, who she was so very close to, more so than her mother, helped me save her when Non the bastard used something on my sister that would trap her forever in an endless darkness by fake promise of paradise. Astra helped and then I killed her."

"_Jesus._" That was it, Kate was pouring a triple this time.

"Shit went downhill from there. We were turned into zombies, I had my mind taken over and almost killed my sister. Kara took Fort Rozz, which no one, not even every alien on this damn planet, and flew it into space. She told me, her final words, everything she could to thank me, to have me promise to find the father we thought was dead, to find love and be happy and everything I had to sacrifice, because of her in my life. I had to take her pod, fly it into space to grab her and pull her back, and bring her back to me." Alex wasn't going to try to hide the tears now, it was too much but it was important to get it all out before she snapped in two from all the suffering her sister had taken. "Her ex boyfriend, another alien from a planet that was kinda at war with her own, fell for her and then she once again had to save the world and lose her happiness. Well, with his arrival, she met Lena. That fucking bastard half brother that hated and wanted to eradicate her cousin, while Kar befriended and protected his sister at all costs."

"_The one I.._" Alex smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Even though, she's the one that saved you guys, was it _her_ plan or..was it _yours?_" She had a feeling what the answer was.

"Mine, well mine and J'onn's. Of course, her cocky ass decided to throw it in my face about how we all lied to her about Kara's secret. But _oh _we would think so _low _of her that we wouldn't come ask for her help to save the planet! _Bitch._" Kate immediately saw the change in the woman's demeanor in a second flat, slightly picking up the growl within the next few words. "He told her, before he died, I guess. He told her we were all using her and making a fool out of her. She believed that Kara befriending her was some deranged way of keeping an eye out on a Luthor. So when she did tell her, she had this feeling that something wasn't right. So, Lena bloody Luthor.. _TRAPPED.. MY..my..sister..in kryptonite..in..their sacred.._"

She slid the bottle over, watching as Alex snatched it up and just started drinking from it, ignoring the safety of controlled shots. Tears were pouring down the older sister's face, passing the bottle back to her, which she said to hell with it and drank straight from it too. "_Her. Last..bit of..home._" The kleenex box wouldn't survive the distraught, furious and suddenly blank faced warrior of the agent kind. "_She..TOOK..that. Even worse.._" Alex wasn't done and Kate found herself taking another drink, but a small one, lowering the bottle from her lips. "Brainy and I had been dealing with things on our end, where my sister _took _her _so called _best friend to the Fortress of Solitude. That's the only place on Earth that is a part of Krypton. She brought her to a place that _even _Luthors were forbidden to enter. When the Fortress' defenses detected her there, it trapped her in this iced enclosure. _Once more..my sister SAVED her._ So Lena turned the program against her. Kar brought her to where her brother's weapons against Kal-El were kept."

The sigh, sniffling and use of tissues were of need obviously, wondering how much _worse _this could get. "She showed her something far _worse _than any of that evil incarnate's sickening inventions. _Myriad._ I don't know if you know anything about it though. _Since.._you're Earth 1, correct?" She nodded. "It's a lot to explain."

"I uh.._did _some reading, watching, listening, on dear wonderful Youtube." Kate explained, handing the bottle back, which became a routine for them, one passing to the other, not as big of swigs this time to make the beverage last a little longer. "_Brutal._ She's one brave soul for sure Alex. I mean, clear as day I felt that, hell I saw it, when she popped up in my neighborhood. She was different, then tweedle '_red-spandex'_ dee and overcompensating for size and length wood pointers and curved rod weapon wielding tweedle not so dumb, but not that bright either. They ran into gassy trap and hell, she wasn't and isn't anything close to their stupidity. Not even stupid but a damn genius. She may think, with that giant heart of hers, but she's careful when she runs towards the bad guys." A scoffed snicker brought a raised eyebrow on her face.

"_Ohhh _that took a while to set in. _Trust me. _I was the one that not only had to introduce her to how kryptonite leveled the playing field, but sock her to do so. My boss at the time, J'onn the Director, requested me to set her straight, which included putting her head on at that angle too. I kinda, not kicked her ass but enough to stir her anger some. She was not only hurt by the secret I kept, by finding out it was me that shot her down, but that I knew more about her than she did."

"_Old school street ethics._" Kate simplified, to which Alex raised the bottle in a yes then handed it back to her. This time though, it was set down on the table to be forgotten. "Sometimes to learn, you gotta experience the humiliation, to grasp the concept for next time." They both leaned back, turning their heads on cue just for that calming reminder she was safe in the bedroom where nothing and no one could hurt the Symbol of Hope. Returning to lock eyes, Alex waved a hand as if offering to continue or switch topics. "I'm _guessing _it's my turn on the board."

"If you make _any _chess reference, I'll switch my favorite gun over to setting two and shoot you." The Director had stated the rules, which she gladly accepted, considering asking about that later, when that strange weapon wasn't lasering off a body part of hers.

"Got it. _Soooo _where to begin." They both looked at the bottle, but it was Alex to shove it away from them. "So, _quid pro quo. _I'll start off easy, inform you my 'cuz and her 'cuz have got a thing for capes on a different crayola spectrum. It's kinda the first thing your sister inquired about when I explained who Bruce was to me. It was what she brought up that caught my attention the most. Even then, she seemed a tad fractured. Though, as a kid, my twin sister Beth and I were inseparable. My mom and us were on our way home, when this rat bastard called the Joker hit us with a bus he hijacked. Batman came to save us, but his miscalculation cost me both of them. I never gave up that my sister was alive. My dad did. _My..step-mom _faked the bones and told my dad they were Beth's. Cue the scenery, quite a few years ahead, I was sent away off to military school and me and this girl Sophie were..intimate, in love, all of it. We were both trying to make the Crows, my dad's security thing, which didn't work out. The biased brute boyhood was totally against the girl to girl thing. I stood up for myself. Sophie left me hanging. I offered for her to come with me. She stayed and became daddy's fave daughter as far as I'm concerned."

"That's fucked up." Alex barely snarled, but Kate appreciated the protective side she showed her.

"Ain't it? Oh here is where it gets _much _better. I go off to go train elsewhere, because pops didn't want his dirty dyke daughter around to make things embarrassing for him, my guess. It was his idea to push me out. Then the girl I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with, ditched me, darkened my heart and went off and married _another _crow, but this one has a package between his pathetic legs."

"_Ouch._"

"_Yeah..medic. Right._ Tye tye has probably bent over for my dad anytime he asked, but hey, _suck it _douche bag. Any hoo, here comes the fun fest. I come back because I find out Sophie's in danger, from my step-sis Mary. Low and behold, through all that jazz, I find out Bruce Wayne, the dear ole businessman but awesome fam pal, is, well was actually Batman. I didn't know what to think, spending all these years hating him and wanting revenge. Bruce bails, Batman disappears, all alone so I think. Mary wanted to be closer, which I fucked that up a smudge. Back to the dial up on who kidnapped my ex is the Wonderland leader Alice. Yeah.._that _rabbit hole."

"_Twisted much?_" Alex stretched out some, pointing to the fridge. "Non balanced bev?"

"Please. Watcha got?" She heard the seal of the door from the appliance, waiting for the menu choices.

"Pep, cherry P, orange cream bottled, sunny D..help this sister of mine, ten cents a day..of smooth blend. Cherry seven, my Pibbs. Dew volt, but only two left. She's got Ocean Spray mini bottles. Milk. Sparkling.."

"Hook me up a seven cherry. Ice?"

"You got it." When Alex came back, there were three cans and two glasses with ice. Batwoman looked at her funny. "I blend." The can was placed in front of Kate, feeling her actions monitored, but figuring they had that same way about working out the pros and cons of a person.

"Are you a chameleon?" She stuck her tongue out, a little childish but didn't care, pouring her Pibb and Cherry Pepsi in the same glass at equal measure. Kate dumped the contents of hers in the glass, slightly swirling it, lost in thought some it seemed. They both raised their glasses but took their drinks slower than anything else, hoping to ease the stomach pain from the booze.

"So, who is Alice? Well, besides the whack job boss in charge of a gang of psycho bandits. You're sister?" Kate's muscles tensed up. "Am I right? _I am._"

"She survived, only to be brought to a den with some deranged nuthouse and a boy she found a bond with, that her and I once shared. She became ruthless, mind lost to destruction and psychotic tendencies. When I figured it out, it was when I went to save the traitor, who ratted me out, twice, then pointed a gun, with their team, at me and Beth. I didn't care, I just wanted to understand everything so damn badly. I wanted to know where she had been, who she had been with. If she had been trapped or threatened. I wanted to know why our father believed her to be dead, or told me that she was. I wanted to know if anyone was being straight with me, or I had been this laughing stock all along."

Alex handed her the tissue box and Kate gladly accepted, swiping her eyes, regaining her composure. "Everyone kept telling me that Alice isn't Beth. That there was no way someone who preys, and delights in it, brutalizes and kills could _possibly _be the person who knew me better than myself at times. Even just as kids, Beth got me, more than our parents, family or friends. I went where I had sent the code word to one of Alice's boys, knowing if she's who I believed she was, then we would meet me at a park, to the waffle stand we used to go as kids. Sure enough, she was there, swinging on a swing, playing her riddles, to avoid straight answers."

"She was deflecting." Kate nodded. "You _knew _though."

"I did. The worst of it was, when she asked me things I dreaded answering most."

"What's that, if you don't mind me asking." Their eyes met, but Alex could see those trembles in troubled light green hues.

"She asked, after she disappeared, when did I sleep through the night for the first time. I told her, _I haven't yet._ She thought I was lying, but I wasn't. I never moved on, which I shared with her too. I never gave up hope that I'd find her and she of course questioned that, and I could see the pain in her eyes, the loss, the abandonment she felt I did. The truth is Alex, that day, I should have been with her. I should have tried to pull her out with me. So, she went to really prove she is who I knew.._knew _she was. She took the knife, brought it to her palm and told me here's the DNA, so I can prove it to our father she's Beth."

"You had it then?" Kate snarled, clenching her fists but the Director reached out to take one of them and get her to clench hers instead. "_Squeeze._" She did just that, their gazes remaining locked tighter, but who had taken the risk didn't flinch even once from the pain.

"I did. I was so close, until our damn father and his little crow crew showed up, lining up their red lights on my sister, who thought I set her up. I saw just one, turned around and saw their weapons aimed. I didn't give a damn how many red lights were on me now, but I _wasn't _moving. Of course, Pops told me more than once to get out of the way. I refused and told him it's his daughter, but he refused to listen. I told him, arrest her and get her some help, but they never put their guns down."

"They _aimed..at.._" It was Alex's turn to snarl, more of a growl but nonetheless she was pissed off, as if she had lived the moment with Kate.

"I warned him, for the _last _time, saying the only thing I could think of, which was if he or his own gang killed her, he wouldn't just lose Beth, he'd lose me too." It seemed they were both gripping now. "They finally lowered them, arrested her instead. We had a brief interaction, her and I, of more of the Alice kind then Beth, but when I went to save my stepsister, I saw footage of an explosion on the news."

"It was Beth, wasn't it?" She nodded.

"The van went off the bridge, a grim reminder of our past I _never _wanted to relive. So, despite cops everywhere and me being new to this vigilante stuff, I dove in and swam to where the van had sunk. I got it open, saw her motionless, pulled her out and put the re-breather I was using into her mouth. She jerked, opened her eyes and even with my suit and mask, she recognized mine. There was _relief..hope..love. _I saw, the Beth I knew, the sister I love and I thought maybe this time, it would be enough to cast away the demons she was plagued with. We were right there, but then another explosion went off, because cops were firing into the water and hit the tank of a sunken cop car. I had been pulled to the surface by her. I was actually in the worst place at the moment, where they swarmed the area ready to kill her, unaware I was there. Luke, my buddy in crime fighting, used the defibrillator in the suit to knock me awake just in time."

"They would have shot you."

"No one knew who I was, what I was and if I was a threat or a good guy."

"So this Luke guy, he's a good one then." She chuckled, putting her head back nodding.

"I didn't know shit about my cousin's '_bat toys' _but he did. I learned, little by little. I then learned the butler Bruce always had with him, had a daughter _aaaaand _I bedded her."

"_Kinky._" Kate cleared her throat, doing her best not to react, but figured she'd toss one back at her, letting a smirk show.

"Just like a certain _cream _dressed assassin?" The same expression slid over the Director's face. "_Kinky._"

"We're even. So who is she, besides historical hammering." Kate groaned, dropping her head. "_What?_"

"It's how she knew who I was, the hammer strike she taught.._me._ We're running on the same Earth right now I think. _Shit _I didn't check up on her. Where's my.." The woman was one step ahead of her, easily lunging herself over the chair to grab it, which she noticed Alex didn't look tipsy at all. "_..phone._" It was tossed her way, while her chat pal slipped back into the chair. "You can handle your stuff I see."

"_Hmm hmm. _That's kinda what started Sara's and my um..._hot..as fuck..well..fucking._" Alex licked her lips. "Scotch and her, nice taste indeed. Not gonna lie, some stuff is still fuzzy but most came back and then for kicks we gave each other hell back and forth when Kar lent me something Barry had given her as a consolation prize after our Nazi war." She knew the quirked brow was coming. "Long story."

"_With..scotch?_" Alex raised a middle finger. "_Nah._" She rejected but scrolled through her contacts. "_Heeeeere we go._" She hit call, hoping for a pick-up, so she would know Julia was okay. Sure enough, it was.

"_Well...if it isn't Ms. skilled hero herself. Quite proud of you love._" The accent _immediately _caught Alex's attention. "_How does it feel? Bruce would be pleased, you know this right?_"

"You're okay then?"

"_Worried for me? I'm touched. Worked every move I taught you I see. Did the others work on that tight suit red and blue beauty? Blondes must be your REAL weakness Kate._"

"_Jules._" The warning was there.

"_Relax love. Is this business or..a different glimpse of pleasure._"

"Can't help yourself, _can you._"

"_I am glad you are alright. I'm not certain how, but my agency encountered quite a bit of footage unseen by public view. Do tell me, is it the blonde kryptonian by you, or another stunning blonde._"

"_Not blonde thanks._" Alex used her Director voice. "That particular blonde's sister actually."

"_Ah..the black suited, short auburn darkened hair with..nice glutes. I'm certain your moves are quite skilled too love._" The look alone, was positively priceless. "_You've been through more than one should take on. If you need me to travel love, just say please._"

"How close are you to National City."

"_Closer than can be. Tracer Kate. Some devices are handier when pocketed for special occasions._" She had to admit, this woman pieced together quite well a skilled tongue of things. "_Market and fifth. Let me hear your voice while I..come for you, and..two sisters._" Alex had no words, merely staring at Kate with a gaping mouth. Somehow, she shook it away, impressing her once again, while tallying up the reasons to keep her around her sister more.

"_It was..nightmare..after nightmare Jules._" She felt when her hands were taken, hoping to steady her enough and remind her she wasn't alone. Alex had shown her what Kara had told her about. This woman would go to the ends of the Earth, most likely the universe and to hell and back, to fight for her loved ones and protect them at all costs.

"_Remember Kate, this I know and shall remind you now and always if need be, you aren't alone. Even when wearing what your cousin bore once. You are never alone. Check your door. Five. Four. Three. Two, I will not knock to keep things quiet yet?_"

"_I got this._" Alex trusted Kate. However, she never went to the door unarmed. Right by it, she reached for the gun on the holster hung behind the table. Once gripped, she pulled her hand back, assumed the position and checked the peephole. The rather _stunning _woman in all black, leaned against the wall across from the door. Both hands were up, though leaned against the wall in a rather provocative posture. Alex lowered the gun, undid the latch, the second latch, unlocked the deadbolt and regular door lock, to open the door. After all the shit that went down, some safety and security measures had been addressed at her sister's abode.

"_Mmmm. Well..hello love.._"

* * *

Alex's mouth was a gap now, gazing into the lightest of greens ringed with what looked like two shades darker. It wasn't just the eyes, but the flow of her long blonde hair, now unzipped black jacket with what looked like fire blades on the sides, a tank in crisp marble grays, without the stomach and six pack covered. When her own eyes found this woman's again, a smile resembling what felt like a purr of attraction was along those lips. "Are you done.._discovering?_" Alex didn't trust herself to speak, opening the door wider to allow this person in. Once cleared, she locked back up, not daring to risk any chance.

"_Julia._" Kate didn't care, she rushed at her, which the woman hadn't expected. Once their arms wrapped around each other, the embrace was much stronger than usual. She put her head on her shoulder, slightly shaking.

"_Kate. Hey._" She pulled back, saw the fear but also the grateful expression, and Julia understood why. "I'm alright love." Once they parted, she turned and held out her hand to the entry guard. "_Julia._"

"_Alex._" The Director had no issue keeping on a first name basis. She wouldn't just leave it at that. "Director Alexandra Danvers of the DEO." Alex figured giving up the agency name wouldn't hurt her this time.

"_Director? _Tuxedo One, as code name. Julia Pennyworth. International _Spy._" The blonde pointed to the sofa. "_May I?_"

"Sure. Beverage."

"Choose for me Kate. You know, my.._preference._"

"Your observance is keen." She popped off with, returning to the chair she had occupied before.

"As is yours. Ask what you wish love. Moves and other skills are generally my area of expertise. Kate should introduce you to what she learned from me." They heard a slight cough from the kitchen. "Doesn't have to be of the inebriated category."

"Somethings _never _change with you." An orange cream was brought over, though Julia passed on the bottle opener using her stylish silver wrist cuff to pop off the lid with a jolt up of her arm. The lid went flying, bringing a shake of the head from Kate.

"_Cheers._" One sip, one smirk and all three heard a brush of heavy breathing and a hint of coughing, which had them tensing up and with it focussing everything on the slightly unsteady blonde. Kate was about to step forward, beaten to the punch by Julia. "_Easy there._"

"_Who are.._" Her blues, so profound and majestic in their own right, met the lightest of greens and unable to stop from smiling, she did at this stranger.

"_Julia..m..i..n..e._" Kate whispered through a bit of a growled tone. As usual, the spy found it amusing, helping Kara over to the sofa she had taken up before. Once she was sat down, the not very well known blonde drug over another of the comfier chairs, but not before pushing Kate who flopped into her chair.

"Relax Love. I am Julia Pennyworth, daughter of Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler and trusted friend." Those blue eyes widened with the hero shaking, until Batwoman just acted and jumped right over the table to drop beside her and wrap a protective arm around you. Alex watched, carefully studying as she usually did. Her sister had turned her head inward to Kate, burying her face and curling up with a grip on this other hero, like she was her lifeline. "Which ever Earth that Bruce came from, I can guarantee you I'm _not _of it."

"_Safe?_" The fragile, shaking voice of her sister was too much, and she felt a shiver run down her spine, so iced cold and a tad ruthless before she returned to her right mind. Kara was looking up at Kate, who had her head down meeting her eyes taking one of her hands holding it up to her chest, over her beating heart. She just smiled at her, showing her everything in it, to put her kryptonian belle at ease.

"_Safe._ She is Kara. I promise."

"_Sooooooooo.._" Alex, Kara and Kate glanced Julia's way who stretched comfortably in the chair. "We got a Director, me the Spy. We've got Batwoman and Supergirl. _Darling crowd._"

"_You..you know?_" Kara's body shivered, until who held her kissed the top of her head.

"When I met Batwoman, well, when we _re-met _in a little tiff, she used a move that I taught her and when I called out her name and showed my face, Kate knew whom I was. I was proud of her, still am. I will give my thanks to you Kara Zor-El of Krypton. You kept her alive, safe and wouldn't let her be alone through it all." Julia leaned forward, arms resting on her knees to look Kara in the eyes. "_Thank you love._"

"_K..Kate.._" Alex nodded to her, and immediately Kate gathered Kara into her arms lifting her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Once they had disappeared, the door slightly shut, the Director's attention went to who occupied the couch.

"She's much worse for wear love." Julia stated, leaned back but with a concerned expression held tightly. "The _jackal?_" Alex raised an eyebrow. "That wealthy, cocky, frigid acting, problematic issue of sorts." Now, Alex _REALLY _liked this spy. "Tell me what you need."

"What would you like." They were _definitely _on the same page, indeed.

"Info. The _more _the better." Julia's eyes went down the hall, to where her sister's room was. "Kate will keep her safe from anything and anyone Alex. _That _I assure you." The blonde put all attention back on this Director, gorgeous at that, leaning forward, while motioning to the balcony. Alex agreed, with both of them quietly making their way out to it. She immediately checked, they both did, to make sure none of the bedroom windows were open. Once satisfied, both took up the chairs out there.

"We had to extend her little abode out here, since this is her keen landing platform and it's easier to hide the door better when it's covered more. The awning helped too. I asked J'onn if we could tap into a few extra DEO funds for it. No agent had an issue with doing so, offering to pay for the changes themselves. They trust her with their lives, the lives of their families and to fight with them always. No one wanted us to get in trouble for using government funding. A couple agents knew a buddy of theirs that had done work on their decks and such. It absorbs the sun, like solar panels, that issues those rays to the sun lamps we've installed in her room behind two hidden slides above her bed. I've had bullet and shatter proof glass installed for her door and windows here. Too many attempts on her life, for my taste and sanity. It was bad enough, six months ago, when my memories that had to be wiped from my mind to protect her identity, came back as another form of her had beaten the ever living shit out of my sister. The last blow, _she.._"

Julia put arm out on the table, opening her hand in a show of support. Alex shook her head at first, then took that hand squeezing it once to let go. "_..she didn't get up. _I ran over to her, but her heart had stopped. This person, who we later learned that bastard Lex Luthor had used for his own nefarious plans, had killed her. By some miracle, I don't know how or why I thought of this, even with it dark, she pulled the sunlight from the earth around her, the foliage. She came back to life. I had her back. In the end it was her double, to save her and return to her."

"She wouldn't murder him. Her attempt to save him, which he refused by his hatred of her cousin and his disgust of anything with more power than he. Alexander Luthor, former CEO of LuthorCorp. Bigot, racist, savage, psychotic. I could continue, however I am certain you are aware of all he is. His hatred he used to his advantage, killing off every Kal-El on every Earth in order to make him the '_Paragon of Truth.' _Sickening and barbaric as far as I am concerned. Yet, she saved his miserable life twice and even took a blow that would have left him paralyzed permanently. He didn't even thank her, instead pushed her out of the way as if she was trash. The rest of the Paragons yelled at him, cursed at him, but still she stood up and went to fight alongside the putrid animal." Much, if not all of this, hadn't been known to her, and because of this Julia Pennyworth, it now was.

"To keep her safe, her alive, her sane and her heart protected, my sister that I and J'onn refused to let her share the secret, Kar didn't tell Lena her identity. At first, it was the last name. Then the trust issue for all of us, not her. It continued, when her mother, as far as I'm concerned, told Kara when Lena finds out she would hate her. Lillian, damn bitch, was right. We found out, after Brainy and I portalled into the Fortress of Solitude, the one place of Krypton on Earth, when I saw my sister _TRAPPED _in a kryptonite pod like dome. She stood there, glowing green veins and her head down looking completely defeated, to Brainy freeing her when he told us that the fortress's defenses had been turned against her. Once clear, she walked over to the dash and when we asked about Rama Khan, if he did this, she confirmed it wasn't him but Lena. We didn't understand at the time, but as we were told more and more about her, I was ready to kill her, uncaring if Kara hated me the rest of our lives or not. I _still _do."

"I am a rather reserved, though sarcastic and well trained in such, person. However, even my belief not to harm someone by the unjust actions they prove, would be temporarily jaded leading to relying on _every _tool in my trade book, to end her miserable existence."

"The only reason, besides the _real _heroes that defeated the asshole monstrous anti-monitor, we are alive, was because I swallowed my pride and went to her to lay down the game plan for her to _save _the world. I honestly don't think that her repulsive so called intellect, would have pieced together in time the solution for this. I'm not taking the credit but I sure as _HELL _will not let her do so. She could have _KILLED..my sister!_" Alex gathered her composure, then heard a snap of fingers. "_What._" Julia pointed to inside, where both could see Kara snuggled up to Kate, with her head on the woman's chest and fingers gently running through long blonde strands. Alex saw it then, clear as day once more, how attached her sister was to Gotham's hero. It was mutual and for the first time in forever it seemed, she could breathe a little bit easier, more than that actually, with Kate there with Kara. "_She.._"

"_..genuinely, loves her yes._" Julia whispered by Alex's ear. Standing beside this Director, who had taken on the world and then some, her admiration kept growing for Alex Danvers as the respect she most definitely deserved. She would aid in any factor she could, to ensure this peace for them. _However.._ "_Tend to matters. Help nurse healing. Then..I..PERSONALLY will handle _that expense ego driven maniacal little brat." Alex's smirk grew at this, that didn't go unnoticed by Julia, that wore a similar one. _Healthy healing first. Hell's REMINDER...later.._

* * *

She honestly figured the conversation outside with the two had to, not only do with her, and who she held protectively, but who had stirred all this chaos for them in the first place. This selfless beautiful angel should not be condemned the way she has been, for keeping something of herself for herself. Kate knew, even with a whole continent's edges between them, it wouldn't deter anything they created together. Though she pondered, so deeply, if that is something that Kara would want, or if she even _want _her. They were polar opposites indeed. Sun and Moon, the purest light and the greatest darkness. Kate wasn't an easy person for anyone. Yet Kara, she walked in, spoke to her as if she had known her for years. even decades. There wasn't any judgement and even before they disappeared, she took the time to say so long.

"_Oh you. What am I gonna do with you._" She quietly whispered, then felt a slight grip on the side of her waist, glancing down just as a smile, pierced the blonde's lips.

"_Kate.._" Her name, too was whispered, but this time their eyes slid into one another's in a way they hadn't before, as she spoke softly, "_..stay with me. Stay._" Kate already knew _exactly _what Kara was requesting. She went through, every bit of her mind, body, heart, soul, finding _nothing _revolting against this. Distances could be worked with. As she would remind Kara of the hope she deserved to have shown and given to her, Kate had already been reminded that as well. They had hoped for a miracle and been graced with one, the moment they met and built something so strong, nothing and no one could even touch now. Both their eyes had shut. A sign of what was to come while they drifted off at just the right time.

"_Yes._" Was the last thing she spoke, smiling as she stroked Kara's hair one more time, drifting off into a tranquil sleep, with her soulmate following suit. _It couldn't get..any better..than that.._


	3. Evaluating Our Circumstances As One

**Chapter 3: Evaluating Our Circumstances As One**

A strong yet _delicious _aroma, woke one who was a tad stiff from one position she hadn't intended to stay in for hours on end. Still, the warmth she held, had overrode the aches. It was worth it and honestly, she would do it again in a heartbeat. Luckily, with the brush of a calmer morning, she could slip away to let the beautiful woman sleep soundly, something she so desperately needed and she would be kidding herself to deny the truth that it was a necessity that she had too. Still, even when she entered the foyer, approaching the kitchen, a couple glances back weren't a bad thing, just in case.

"_Here._" The much more relaxed Director held out a nice hot mug of the brew her sense of smell had found delight in taking in. "Sweetener, sugar and an assortment of her favorites are on the table." She couldn't help but release that bigger grin. "_Trust me, _if I don't have french vanilla in mine, the little demons would come out to play between my words and agent skills."

"_Touché,_ to the beasts when I don't have hazelnut in my cup of caffeine. I am curious, how _much _sugar does her own drown with?" A snort with a sip indicated that it wasn't a spoon full, but a dump truck that was poured in the mug. As Kate fixed her cup of joe to her preference, Alex took up a seat at the table. Once satisfied with her editions, she too pulled out a chair offering her company. A sigh, a few sips and another glance back just to calm her nerves, had her relaxing as Alex was still, even when she set her steamy beverage down. "It appears, her powers have yet to return." The sigh wasn't from her this time. The concerned expression took over the older sister's face, releasing her own as well. "Is this.._normal?_"

"It depends how badly she overexerts herself. I'm sure you've noticed her recklessness when it comes to her own health. How she doesn't stop until she practically drops out of the sky. When people are in danger, especially loved ones, she will not rest until every single one of us is safe. _I..can't..imag..ine..how hard.._" Kate felt _exactly _where this _badass'_ thoughts were headed. She reached out and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, who looked up at her, eyes watery and threatening to spill out the pain she knew her sister had undoubtedly felt and still feels now in some ways.

"How hard it was for us to watch our Earth's destroyed? Our _family and friends, in an instant.. Gone?_ She was the driving force, even with that sick bastard and his vendetta with all Supermans around. _Even _when he took the _last _family she had. The rage, from pain and loss, had almost done her in and made her kill. I'm guessing, she's never intentionally done that. _I'm guessing._"

"You're guessing right. Superman had this code he lives by. He doesn't kill. She didn't want to ever. When her aunt showed up, when I pushed her into the hard life lessons and she wanted me to train her, to show her how to fight, I told her that in war, she has to be willing to do whatever it takes. I told her, hell I asked her, if she was prepared to kill. She threw the motto of Superman doesn't. I threw back, about in battle, sometimes the enemy has to die. That whole situation, still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. The fact I killed her aunt, was horrific enough. That death, my hands will never be clean from it. I don't think I want them to be if I had the opportunity. This is a sad, painful reminder of my deeds."

"She _took _blows for us, kinda her thing I see, even for that rattish piece of shit Luthor trash. Sara, that _DAMN fine _blonde assassin.." Kate saw the graze of tongue along a bottom lip of the Director's, rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement, "..had her bo-staff duel baton weapon thing ripped away, which had been snapped in four pieces, only for one part of it to be thrown her direction. None of us could have gotten to her in time to stop her impalement in the back. Kara was it. Barry was on the ground, too battered to stand. J'onn had one leg broken, not to mention dozens of injuries no martian could survive. She made it to her, slid in front of Sara protectively, but by doing so, it is pierced the back of her left shoulder. I _never _wanna hear her scream like that again. _Ever._" She didn't miss the shiver that rippled through this boss' body.

"I've only ever heard her scream twice in our lives, from pain. She has screamed for loss, or failure. She _rarely _does for herself. When she's hurt, when she's hurting, or when she feels lost, she shoves it into a box and smiles for others. She brings hope to everyone. _Everyone.._"

"_But herself._" She wasn't sure if this was the appropriate time to mention what she had kept silent with, but this sister of a _real _soulmate of hers, deserved to know. Kate noticed they were both finished with their cups, seeming to have drained them through the topic. She stood, held her hand out and without any trouble at all for the stubborn ass-kicking warrior, in her eyes, the mug was given to her. "I'm going to tell you something in a moment. It won't be an easy thing to digest." She wasn't someone for the domestic scene, but still washed out both mugs, took the dish towel and dried them, to set them aside.

"Is this a scotch necessity?" Alex questioned, slipping into one of the now four bar-stools after a slight remodel to her sister's kitchen. Most of the place had been redone, not long after a few run ins with some vile pieces of crap from other dimensions. Mostly everyone might have been brought back through the victory of the Crisis war, but the damage was done and it would be quite a while until everything was back the way it once was, if not better. It had been Alex and the DEO to work off the clock and do this for Kara, who their entire agency knew now as not only Supergirl, but a '_Symbol AND Paragon of Hope'._ She had been one of the heroes to return them to the land of the living, as had the '_Paragon of Courage' _that wouldn't leave her sister's side for very long.

"_Not. Yet._" She had, had many a chat, not so simply spoken in her lifetime. She had been forced to reveal, to swallow down then unleash through anger along with other dangerous emotions, leaving her in turmoil, things she puked out later sometimes for days on end. The conversations, with her sister, as horrific and psychotic as they were, seemed to be _nothing _compared to this. "_You good?_"

"_I'm good._" This leader of the pack and so very well respected in Kate's eyes, stated with the tone of just that. _So she hoped._ Alex seemed to be preparing herself for war so it seemed, or the harshest lesson, yet to learn. Perhaps, ready to interrogate a suspect. Come to think of it, Kate needed to Learn how this '_Badass' _Danvers conducted hers. Something to ask about later, when this convo wasn't riding on that backroad of brutality, not by either of their hands, nor the one hopefully still resting. Her posture shifted, easily picked up by careful observation she had learned over the years in Gotham. The littlest of body language shown, gave her all she needed to know. She broke eye contact, looking up and shutting her eyes. '_Courage'_ usually was _braver _than this. In front of Director Alexandra Danvers, that shit didn't exist. "As you've told me a few times. _Breathe. _There is no judgement here Kate Kane. As my sister trusts you with her life, simply stated when you appeared, the first time with Oliver and Mia, Clark and Lois, I do as well. It isn't just when she told you that. It's much more than that. It wasn't that you just kept Kar alive. It's that, you kept her _heart _alive. Even if this is something difficult to swallow, I will not blame you in any way for telling me." Their bar stool seats where turned, until both their backs were pressed against the backrests, face to face and sitting straight up.

"_Alex. Are. You. Sure._" Reopening her eyes, she swallowed down the giant lump in her throat, feeling as if this tough as nails being of battle had turned the tables on her, the moment the smallest of growls was heard by her. If ever she had felt as if she was in the hot seat, _now _was that moment.

"_Yes. Stop..stalling._" She took to the aggression, deciding prolonging this any longer could have this impatient agent herself kicking her own. Kate took a deep breath, explaining all she heard.

"When our Earths, which quite a few combined it seems, returned for simpler.._terms.._"

"_Gotcha. _Easier to comprehend."

"When we defeated the Anti-Moni-dick, we weren't in the best of shape. Oliver, I guess that turned into this _'Spectre_ guy, fixed the universe how he could. She had walked off some, torn up, besides her shoulder. We had beat him, but her head was down. She hit her knees. She was crying. She wanted to go home. She cried for you. She cried for Eliza, I guess your guys mom?" Alex nodded. "She cried for you most of all. I went to pick her up, even though I hurt all over, ending with me kneeling next to her, cursing like a sailor since both my knees were kinda banged up and bleeding. She missed you, as if you were that very oxygen she breathed to live, and when she finally saw you, after I pointed you out to her, it didn't matter the bruises, scars, still bleeding wounds, or that she was limping on one bad leg and her arm in a sling, because you were there. You're her home and always will be. So many that fought too, came to see us, but when I side-stepped, I saw the leech and his traitorous sister. I was approached, thanked and all that jazz shit, but I made sure to get as close as I could, just to listen. _It..wasn't pretty Alex.._"

The moment the words left her lips, it was as if Kate had been in the battle over again, with a newfound rage..

_*** * * Overhearing the Cold Hard Truth**_

_**Scumbag: **_"_I applaud the heroism!"_

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_Lex!"_

_**Scumbag: **_"_Oh but NO, darling murderous sister of mine. A Paragon! Of TRUTH! Took a few re-writes in the Book of Destiny. Needed that in my library before I met that putrid pain kryptonian scum that sentenced me to a cage. Shucks it gave me a one way ticket to implore their vile existence on each Earth. I would have loved to have you at my side, when I killed them one by one." _

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_You MONSTER!" _

_**Scumbag:**_ "_Tsk tsk sis. I am letting you live, even after you shot me, because I wish to know WHY Supergirl is alive." _

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_What..do you.." _

_**Scumbag: **_"_HA HA HA HA! Your rude awakening by me sharing with you, before I died...AGAIN, should have made you give in to that Luthor side. You were to kill her. Kill ALL of them and help eradicate every alien roach from our planet! You have believed yourself to be smarter than I. However, you became stupidly stepped all over when it came to that kryptonian mutt. I provided you the ammunition. I unshackled you from it's mind control of you. I freed you and yet..she's STILL alive."_

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_You..they..didn't fool.." _

_**Scumbag: **_"_HAHAHAHAHA! NOW you catch on! They kept these wicked secrets, keeping this all from a Luthor because deep down your blood rang true here. They didn't trust you. Now? Oh dear sis, now they shall never again. Even though you saved humanity, they won't understand your achievements or your sacrifice to protect this Earth. All they will see is that rodent and her little party of false saviors. I only fought with them to KILL them. I would have, if it hadn't been for the Anti-Monitor. Now? Now, we will finish what I had started. You and I will rid this planet of all life that is not human or those kept in zoos and wildlife preserves. You do remember how much I enjoyed the gray wolves. Your love of the white lions. We can have all that again sis. Help me."_

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_I will NOT kill Lex! I will not, and I didn't even when I had Supergirl trapped in the fort.." _

_**Scumbag: **_"_The Fortress?! Really now! You've been in their Solitude? She took you there? Well played Lena. Well played. What did you find there, that you borrowed from little Kal-El's toybox?" __**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_None of your repulsive business Alexander." _

_**Scumbag: **_"_You were able to do what I could not. You fooled a Super. I'm even more proud of you now. I hope the pain you inflicted was what your brother taught you to do to our enemies. Did you enjoy it?"_

_**Pridefully Foolish: **_"_Monster!" _

_**Scumbag: **__Ohhhh..you DID! BRAVO! We should celebrate that Luthor victory! What do you say? Here I'm disappointed. Oh, glare with your little scowling and temper tantrum face. Fine. For you, I won't kill it..here. Will it return to the blackness of space? Choose which way. By ship or casket."_

_**Pridefully Foolish:**_ "_How DARE YOU! Get out of my face and OUT of my life! Leave, before I put far more bullets in you, that you will regret questioning my intelligence, that I made myself! You're vile! I NEVER want to see you, EVER again!" _

_**Scumbag: **_"_I'm the smartest Luthor and savior of Earth Lena. What are you? You have a brief..20 hours. I'll make it 30, since you're family after all. You will never escape what runs in your veins. You will see what they make of you now. 30 hours. Tick. Tock."_

* * *

Her lighter green hues were attentively focused on the grips on both sides of the chair, where knuckles were whiter than the ghosts no doubt haunting her from past decisions. One glance up, gave away everything in the expression of one not of authority, confidence or anything close to it. This woman was positively destroyed in every sense of the word. Tears spilled out, a head partially hung, struggled breaths partnered with a pounding in her chest. Kate had seen many broken through chaos and turmoil. _But this?_

"_I..I did this._" Words, just three, had fought to escape nearly quivering lips. She didn't understand, but Alex's head was no longer down, back as far as it could go without popping anything out of place. There was a greater meaning here, figuring the sister would fill in the blanks once more for her. Composure was gathered, to the best of her ability, a long breath taken then released and posture adjusted in an attempt to calm her body, before she spoke again, smoother in both tone and condition. "We forbid, from the get go, J'onn and I. We threw down the laws of the agency, that she was to reveal to no one without our authority, her identity. Winn got away with it, because it was before I had to sit her down and practically order her like the ruthless agent I was, that so many if not all of the DEO quivered in fear from. James, our pal that's buddy buddy with Superman, that was asked to watch over his cousin, obviously knew. I don't know why, but in the end didn't rip her a new one, when she told his girlfriend at the time, who happens to be the daughter of a man that needed to get his ass kicked out of the military sooner, and the sister of Superman's love."

"_Wow._" She spoke under her breath, but picked up of course by the regarded and vigilant one now studying her every movement and hell her pulse-point too.

"So, the one person she had _begged _to let us give her permission to tell, we refused and kept pounding it into her skull that it could not only be more dangerous than Fort Rozz, but fatal for her. At first, it really was about her last name for us. For me especially. I didn't care for her much. Hell, my fiance at the time, arrested her ass, only for my sister to be there when it happened. Maggie had told me the looks Kar gave her slightly made her tremble once they left her presence with Lena in custody. She took it upon herself, to find out the truth and clear her best friend's name. It wasn't pretty, especially when my sister and I had um.._debated _things _verbally_..privately. So, time after time, she stood by her, defended her and did everything she could to protect her."

"_But.._" She could sense it coming, throwing it out beforehand.

"She was all chummy with my sis, but absolutely _hated _Supergirl in my eyes, hell in _both _our eyes. A friend of mine, a friend of ours, who we had met through Lena, started to have these blackout things. Her daughter was worried and Sam tried to keep everything hidden from Ruby. She didn't want her to worry. So, I ran tests and found nothing. Lena ran tests and found out that Sam was Reign."

"A '_World Killer' _correct?" With a nod, the Director returned to the explanation.

"Yes. Worse than that, finding out who nearly killed my sister, _that..put her..in a coma._" If ever Kate's heart had been crushed, it was now. Hearing that this incredible woman, so dear to her, had been forced into that state, she could barely breathe. Alex must have sensed this, as usual had picked up on things quickly, reaching out to offer her hand. She immediately grabbed it and somewhat squeezed, even with hers trembling badly. Once both of them finally let go, suddenly Kate wanted to grip the sides of her seat. "No one, not even my sister or Lena, new this yet. These signs weren't there and all Sam knew was she was having more blackouts and they were getting worse by the day."

Alex dropped the _BIGGEST _news of all, that to this day not only makes her cringe, want to scream into only one person's ear with a megaphone, cry harder than she had ever before, and put more than ten bullets in the woman responsible for it all, where she wouldn't die but would be permanently disfigured from it. She was just about to open her mouth and tell Kate, but it was another's voice to fill the space, causing them both to turn their direction.

"She _made..kryptonite._" They noticed her struggle to come over, causing the Director to slip off her chair, but Batwoman had once more shown how quick she moved with these things. Kate didn't hesitate, not only pulling Kara into her arms then holding her as close as can be, when she picked her up to carry her over to the couch. Alex watched, transfixed by the sight before her eyes, seeing how careful, loving, and protective this hero was with her sister, which she already knew, but the look she gave Kara, that indeed their hope gave back, with that smile that brought a sunrise all its own. No darkness could remain, when her sister's eyes sparkled like they were now and her lips curved up just right. "_Kate?_"

"_Kara?_" Every bit of her, inside and out, hummed with the warmth that was not only because of the kryptonian in her arms and on her lap, but who this was and how she never wished to let go again. Everything had changed, the moment this beautiful angel brought light into the darkness she had long since suffered in. "_My Earth. Your Earth._" She felt her relax, curled comfortably against her. "_Our..Earth. _You never gave up on me. You nearly died, more than once, from that _Anti..ass._ For you, not knowing me that long, to tell me that day that you trusted everyone in the room with your life, _including me, I.._" She was ready to continue, until two fingers pressed against her lips to shush her.

"_My..ugh._" She tried to clear her throat, feeling as if she not only swallowed one frog but a whole army of them, in the Mojave desert. She waved her hand, knowing her sister spoke '_Superlingo' _and felt one of her '_Ocean Sprays_ brought over with the seal broken for her, bringing it to her lips and letting the cold liquid roll down her throat to help the dryness as well as retain her ability to speak. Kara offered some of her favorite of the juices to whom she had no qualms about sharing with. With a smile and a silent thanks, who she sat on took it and took a few sips. "Good?" Gotham's hero nodded. "_Kate I..you..there's so much, I wanna tell.._"

The Director felt that this was a private moment between the pair, ready to take her leave for a little while, noticing a leather bag by the door, seeing the tag with her name written in cursive on it. She looked back towards the two, catching the smile that Kate gave her with Kara's head on her shoulder comfortably cuddled up to her. Gotham's savior mouthed '_For You' _and nodded her head. Without another moment, she unzipped the bag, but stopped, noticing it had straps and two particular locks she didn't recognize where the two zippers were. Another tag was present, '_\- Secure precious things love' _both smirking and rolling her eyes with the gift from the spy. They weren't locked luckily, with the instructions written carefully attached to one of them she'd put good use of her time for afterwards. Without further ado, she finished unzipping the bag.

"_You, will.._" Batwoman started, with Supergirl finishing.

"_Always fly._" She pulled the object out, gasping at the sight. A black helmet, with all the fixings both Kate's and Kara's had and more. Each side had medium sized images of a sunrise, somewhat showing itself, beautifully painted on it, with not too much solid color as if almost airbrushed on it. The clouds held both lighter and darker tones but the sky had every blend you would see in summer mornings. Then at the highest peak of the clouds, had brushes of different greys and silvers along the top of them, with the night sky beginning after a partially halved silver moon lit behind some of those clouds. With both sides mirrored in their image, to a degree, the top of the helmet was nothing but glistening stars. Striped down the middle to the bottom part of the helmet, was the tails of shooting stars then, in the smallest print, in pure fashion, was the characters of Krypton, saying '_**El Mayarah' **_that finished the work of art.

"_Kar..Kate._" She couldn't stop the tears if she tried, so unbelievably overtaken with emotion at what had been made for her and only her. It was then, she realized, the suns and moons, shaped in just the right way, fit together perfectly. Their symbols of what define them most, they put together for Alex to join them in their journeys. She carefully, carried it to the counter, set it down, then walked over to the two on the couch, as steady as she could on her feet with shaky legs. There were no words she could piece in thank you for them, merely dropping to her knees and putting her head down on Kate's leg, continuing to cry. They knew, this wasn't sorrow but appreciation and so much more. "_Tha..thank you. Both..of you._" She finally let out.

What Alex hadn't known, was when Nia, her petrified nerve-wracked passenger, had ridden with her back to Kara's, they had stopped by where Kate was staying temporarily, which happened to be a motel. When they got there, she had locked-up her ride with the spare helmet on the side, hidden from anyone's sight with how she had the bike positioned against the wall with the alarm on it. So when Alex and Julia had taken off to chat about their game plan, Kate had unpacked everything she needed, after asking Kara if she was up to doing something special for this sister that had always been everything and more to her, as a sister and best friend, immediately she was all in favor of it. She set up the workshop, then sprayed her beautiful helper's door at the bottom with an air freshener she prefered. Kate had explained everything she uses, to do projects like this, has no scent to any of the paints and such. She had spent weeks to months on end, perfecting the solution she could add to what she painted and brushed with, so there would be absolutely no odor to anything she used.

Working like a well-oiled machine, knowing when to move their hands or weave around one another, after they drew out what they wanted to do on a roll of paper she had brought up, they created their own views of wings through day and night. The final touch, had been the most personal to Kate. This incredible angel of Krypton, helped her paint the characters of her home, showing her most of all, she had a home with her too.

"_Alex.._" They whispered as one voice, luring the Director's head to lift from Kate's leg.

"_Our lights.._" Her sister smiled when she spoke.

"Are _yours..too._" Chestnut browns looked into the blues unlike any others, then to the lightest of greens, giving her a new sense of peace. Together, the three of them, made up the colors that filled and covered almost all of Earth. Alex chuckled, when Kara slid off of Kate's lap and they adjusted so the trio could fit on the couch together as they should be. With their hope between them, she reached for the remote, slightly turning her head when she felt something under her butt, pulling out the second remote groaning with her sister laughing.

"_Netflix?_" They nodded. "Remind me sis, what the hell were we watching last time?"

"If you put on anything Batman or Superman, I will take this gun your sister has told me about, and keep it for my '_Batcave' _collection."

"_Them's fighting words Kane._" It was Kara's turn to roll her eyes even when both of the ones on either side of her fist bumped. "You got _Wonder Woman_ on here?"

"_She's..hot._" Their gazes landed on the woman who had nearly purred it out, as one snickered and the other slightly growled. "_She is!_"

"I don't know if I should call you baby gay or not."

"_Nahhhhh._" Kate nodded to Alex, their grins growing bigger by the moment, slightly worrying their middle that kept looking both ways wearing a questioning gaze, with both of them giving out the nickname they had come up with in unison.

"_Rainbow Bright._" Supergirl, not Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, was now contemplating payback and which way to return this not very welcomed title. So she laughed it off and did something she never had done much in her life. She flipped the bird at the Director and Batwoman. _Ohhhh it was on._ She felt free, alleviated from everything now. It was time for her to let go of all that weighed her down for so long.

Just as she took a breath, out of dumb damn luck, _blessed Rao,_ two of her powers presented themselves at the worst time imaginable. The heartbeat she knew all too well, along with heels only worn by that particular person, stopped at her door, a hand raised up making a fist and without any warning to the other two with her, the _FIRST..knock was heard.._


	4. Come Rhyme or Reason, I'll Be Here

_**** ** Sorry viewers. Not following all those 'Crisis' lines. Hang on to your seats!**_

_**\- ChEsHiRe CaT**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Come Rhyme or Reason, I'll Be Here**

Tension immediately rose, as did all three of them, who instantly went into fighter's mode. The leader, as she was in her facility, quickly dashed to the side, rolled then righted herself, reaching behind the tower cabinet by the window, where she had once taken shot glasses from. Not even skipping a beat, she checked the two guns she had back there, warranting a slight rather disturbed curiosity to an suit-less Batwoman, ensuring they were fully loaded and tossed her one of them.

"Got these.._stashed _all over her place?" She whispered even when the Director shrugged, cocked her firearm, as did she. They _wouldn't _take _ANY _chances with a powerless kryptonian angel amongst them. "'_Nuff said._"

"_Kar.._" Her sister turned back, meeting Alex's eyes. "_**Lev Khap Aoe.**_" But a shake of the head brought a slight growl, calling the warning clear as day. "_Behind. Me. Sis._" She repeated, for Kate to understand. This time, it was their '_Moon'_ to growl, looking into stubborn cerulean blues.

"_Dammit! Ugh...hope I..get this..__**Zhgam Ukep.**_" The Director whistled, gaining both their attentions.

"_Not bad._" She said to hell with it, grabbing her sister by the ankle as Kate slid under who she knew was about to drop face first onto the floor, yanking hard and with it, down the blonde went until their third of the party caught her. Both pulled her back with the hero grumbling. Once she was behind them, they stood together, aiming right at the door. Their '_Sun' _didn't even get a chance to speak, when a heavier knock was heard and a growled shout nearly made them fire at least one round.

"_If you MAKE me wait out here ANY LONGER Zor-El I swear I'll break the damn door down! OPEN THIS UP...SUPERGIRL!_" _THAT did it.._

Kate had _had _it, knowing so had Alex, when this damn bitch was standing there yelling Kara's identity like it was nothing but some nickname. How could she _even_ think she had the right, in some twisted way of that so called intellectual mind, to shout it, while standing at the door, more like pounding relentlessly over and over! They picked up a slight whimper, glancing back, seeing shivering blues that released streaks of moisture down her face. _What DIDN'T they know? _

"_I..I heard her, coming..to the door._" The realization _slammed _into both of them. Kara's hearing was back? _What else had? _She must have read their minds. "_Saw her..too._"

"_How early?_" Her big sis signaled, in their own sisterly language, minute but she shook her head. Seconds? Kara signaled back, while raising three fingers and one circle indicating zero. "_Did it just return?_" A nod was all the Director needed. The next noise _wasn't _a fist but a foot and then something heavier. "_What the.._"

"_FINE!_" Two, with one of more enhanced hearing, could hear the locked slide of what they knew _far _too well, at _least _the Director and Batwoman knew, that indicated a.._semi-auto._ "_Warned you Supergirl. I..WARNED YOU!_" These were the times, she wished she had her '_Superspeed' _before all hell could break loose. The minute the first rounds were released and fired, Kate and Alex made a solid wall, to protect Kara at all costs. They knew _exactly _what the damn menace was doing and evidently, _so did she._ Once the last of one clip was emptied, it was only a matter of time before another clip, no doubt, was shoved into the magazine, aware of the bloody pest's antics by now.

"_Callin' the crew in?_" She wondered, instead seeing a smirk slip over this '_Badass' _lips. They watched, where the damage was being done, which was around the doorframe then straight through the security panel, disabling the alarm with two shots. "_How did she.._" Alex mouthed to her, '_sensor reader', _causing her to grumble. "_I..am..gonna enjoy.._" Two more shots and one hard kick and the entire door dropped right from the frame with a loud crash.

"_Wellllllll. Got COMPANY, I see._" In her damn high heeled boots, instead of regular heels, she had dark denim skinny style jeans on, and a blouse of two greens, that matched her hardened emeralds along with hints of a darker green kryptonite through those fiery hues. In her hand, was her favorite purse hidden Glock 19, modified to the Luthor's _genius _preference no doubt. Her gun slightly lowered, however neither of the other two did the same with theirs. "_Lower them._"

"_Like.._" Gotham's hero growled with absolute disdain, hardening her jade greens.

"_..hell._" The agency's finest not only growled in the lowest tone, but spit to the side of her, ready to fire if necessary and _OH, how she craved to._

"_Fine! Have it..your way._" Eyes landed on her left hand, covered by something the Director recognized in an instant. _Nanites._ "_Don't say _I _didn't _warn you." As the swarm slid passed the wrist sheathing most of the forearm, three objects appeared as if shaping into one solid barrel. The moment both hands were raised, the Glock's line of sight was on Alex, with the other, laser focused _literally _on Kate. "What I have in these aren't _standard _ammunition ladies. I _learned _my lessons thanks to the traitors."

"_So what.._" She flicked her eyes to the side, noticing earth's fury in light green orbs, while she spit again when she looked forward, but this time at who stood in front of them. "Gonna _shoot?_" With balls as big as Jupiter itself, she stepped closer to the woman keeping a solid aim on her. Kate's growl filled with rage, pulled from the rise of the ashes of the fallen during the Crisis, stepping forward as well. "Gonna shoot _her?_"

"_Listen here, you wealth lipped piece of.._" Neither had seen her move, hearing a grunt from the side and then something hard as hell slammed into the side of her face, forcing the slap of her head to the right. A fist punched her in the gut, bringing Kate to her knees and hunched over, with her hands covering her stomach, where Alex was already on her own doubled over, with head down and to the side, no doubt from the same something that had hit her. "_Gonna pay fo.._" The hand that held the gun, showed just what she figured had struck them both the first time, hissing as blood ran down that side of her face. They had been _pistol-whipped. _

"_Luthor..I'm gonna.._" She looked up at the wrong time, seeing the bottom of the gun ready to strike her for a second time, pulled back in preparation to do just that, knowing if Kate and her didn't take Lena down, it wasn't going to be pretty for either of them and for _that _matter, her sister.

"_NO!_" As it swung down, it was caught and a sound of pure rage filled the air, causing them to look up just as who they were trying to guard, protect and keep away from all strain, furthermore sadness, had caught what had once been wielded and _now _was held up and crushed like a soda can. The gun, now worthless in any possible way, was tossed aside with little effort. When the arm lifted to where the nanite creation covered both the CEO's hand then all the way up to the elbow, freeze breath was blown directly over it with all the little buggers dropping like flies. With her other hand up some, she showed what was clipped around a wrist, which was a kryptonite cuff that in a heartbeat dulled her powers. The little strength she showed, wasn't necessary for what would come next.

"_Super..g.._" A loud heavy echoing '_SMACK' _filled every ounce of space around them. _What in Rao's name, had JUST happened.._

* * *

As the uninvited party staggered backwards, trying to right her balance, Kara had turned around and helped her incredible friend, best friend even, soulmate and honestly who she wanted as more, then her sister, who has and always will be her greatest hero, to their feet until they were level, stable and standing firmly. Neither knew what to do. "_How DARE you! How DARE you Supergirl!_" The Director looked to Gotham's fuming fighter and _Paragon _and didn't need to listen to her thoughts for them to once more be on the same page. Before they could react, Kara hadn't backhanded her this time, not needing to, but full on slapped Lena on the other side of her face. She didn't care about the sting, ripping the bracelet off her wrist like it was a simple fairground unlimited rides band, throwing it away from them, leaving a few droplets of red in the process.

Alex reached for the hand that had done the damage the second time, with Kate taking the right that been the backhanding one to deliver the first blow. Neither of them gripped with that iron force over theirs, but softly squeezed even though the shakes were easily felt between them. Kara's entire body trembled though, and they weren't sure if it was from anger, fear, regret or something else. The three watched the businesswoman right herself on shaky legs, quickly forcing the pain and weakness away to look solid, put together and cold. Ice layered those greens, emerald with a power almost, that hadn't gone unnoticed. "Take inventory, _Steel _Super. I don't care _who..or WHAT _you are. I'll purchase this little estate and you will be _looking _for some new shack to call home. Expect my lawyers to contact you. I'm _sure _the media circus will get a _wonderful _time with your.."

"_ENOUGH!_" Kate roared, far past enraged, tossing Alex her phone. "Dial up Jules. _Pronto._" The Director smiled with glee. "I have had _enough _of your _self-centered, mediocre..egotistical and arrogant..money flaunting madness._"

"_SCREW YOU, you Bat freak!_" She didn't let her have another word in edgewise, hauling back with a closed fist, torquing her body just right and giving this ruthless backstabbing traitor the full force of what her punch could deliver. Only a tinge of nanites could cover the woman's head when the impact of fist to face left Lena not only forced backwards, but off her feet in a second flat. There was no recovering footing with a blow by Kate like that. She towered over this piece of trash in her eyes, her direction was to unleash more of that nice boiled to surface anger, but was stopped, when an arm came around her body, specifically her waist, pulling her back and away from who hadn't left the ground yet.

"_Kara._" She turned her head, her lightest of earthy greens meeting a mix of those cerulean and sky blues, not daring to look away. This beautiful woman had a way to expel her upset with a gaze like that. It wasn't just her eyes, but the tender smile eradicating the darkness hidden from even the moon. She was a torch of life, or strength and so much more. Kate slipped her arm over the one wrapped around her, smiling back feeling Kara's other arm curve and hold her too. She met it, now with their embrace firm. "_Your call._" She simply spoke, surrounded in this glorious wave of calm.

"_**Shesur. Divil.**_" Her eyebrow raised.

"_She wha?_" _There was that smile. 'Damn Kane. You're screwed.' _It was all Kate's mind would play over and remind her of.

"_**Shesur. **__Soul. __**Divil. **__Light. _It is our way of acknowledging a soul bond. _Like..soulmate._ Our lights, they _force _away each other's darkness." They both knew, as did the one hearing enough of their speech from out on the balcony versed in sarcasm no doubt flung right back, to who they hoped would come through on the other line of the call, and finally the one enduring the painstaking stab right through the heart at the interaction between '_sun and moon', _where they stood.

"_**Divil..**__of?_" Kate asked.

"_**Im. **_Spelled like I'm, without the apostrophe. _My?_" A nod and the brightness just kept warming up every bit of Batwoman's heart. "_**Khuhtiv. Divil..Im..**_"

"_**Khuhtiv. Shesur?**_" Their smiles grew with one another, completely ignoring the one on the ground, just staring in absolute shock, anger, loss and no doubt pain directed at them.

"_**Zhi.**_ _Yes._" When the arm loosened around her body, she disregarded the shouts, curses and probably rage-fueled Irish tongue thrown their way, or just _her _way, turning to face who merely rested hands on her hips now. This was uncharted territory, not so much for her, given her lifestyle and choice of attractions, but who she feared doing wrong by considering their heroic venue. Lush green land and clear blue sky, met in the middle as their foreheads touched.

"_Kar?_" _Dammit. _She wasn't sure how many times this habit of hers, had deferred the mood between her sis and who she kinda viewed as that _saving 'dark but glorious' grace. Still.._the person on the floor, shaking like a leaf from who knows how many _emotions _that the woman had ran from for probably the last ten years or so, was a damn annoying gift that had attempted to keep on giving them hell. So, in Agent Danvers fashion, she strolled over to the kitchen, right at the drawer she knew she kept the stash at, smiling as the object of _perfection _was held gracefully in her hand when she approached the pitiful excuse for a mask the CEO tried to display. She had always been the queen of expletive usage, but by far this broad had damn near sent it into overkill. A slight tug, grunt and struggle, she paid no mind to when two _sweet _clicks left Ms. Luthor in DEO issue handcuffs. "_Sit on that. Princess.._" She knelt down, taking Lena by the chin until their eyes were inches from one another's, gave her the most enjoyably victorious smirk. "_..and spin._" Alex let go, stood up and sauntered to the door still at her feet when a set of knocks to the beat of one of Alex's playlist songs was heard. She poked her head out, turned it just in time to watch a kiss blown her way.

"_Well! Hello again love._" The blonde curved her lips up into one of those Cheshire Cat grins. "You don't mind if I cross this threshold.._do you?_"

"I'd _kiss you_ if I wasn't already taken." She lead their company in, chuckling when the one handcuffed on the floor gawked at the site of tight black attire screaming '_hot' _and '_dangerous' _but the spy didn't even grant her a turn of the head or look at her at all.

"_They saaaaaay..three's a crowd. However _it just _requires _a bigger bed to accommodate for the added playmate." Julia's grin grew, strolling a tongue across her bottom lip causing the Director's mind to wander to dangerously pleasurable places. Kara was trying to gather the will to formulate a coherent sentence, as Kate facepalmed sighing at her former rather well skilled indulgence of the erotic kind. "_I take it, that.._" She tipped a hand back pointing with a thumb, delighting in the growl. "_..is your problem?_"

"_Yep._" She made sure to pop the '_P'_ noticing her sister's shaking in Kate's arms now. "_Kar?_" Alex followed Julia's movements, grateful in so many ways, when the blonde knelt down and brought a hand up to Kara's face, curling one finger and placing it under her chin. With a slight lift, new eyes to the scene pierced her sister's ones with a softness the hero most definitely needed. Alex heard commotion down the hall, cursing their rotten luck. "_Shit._"

"_We got it Boss. Taking care of it now._" She'd thank her second in command later, listening to the sweet sound of Susan's call to arms. The door was being addressed, bringing with it a damn long sigh of relief. Their timing _couldn't _be better. Confused at who had called the cavalry, Alex glanced the grinning blonde's way. _Of...course. _

"_Alex._" It was the way she said her name, driving a shiver down her spine along with a sudden ache in her nervous heart. She didn't waste a minute, coming over to her sister and kneeling down next to the spy. Bringing her head up slowly, her eyes met blues she couldn't quite grasp which emotion it was that ruled over the others, as too many swirled in her hues. One thing was for sure, upset of so many kinds was present and with it, she swallowed down a giant lump in her throat. Something was off. _WAY off.._

* * *

"_Door is going up Chief!_" The Co-Director yelled. A quick holler back of absolute appreciation was given, leaving a new slab to close off the space they resided in, after tossing the keys inside for the lock and deadbolt lock. The safety measures of high end top of the line Brainy installed DEO security could wait a bit.

"_Too kind love._" Three looked Julia's way, quirking a brow up each at her path of no resistance. "Can ya stand?" This was the first real acknowledgement she showed who was sitting on the floor silent but with a deadly stare. "_Pleeeeaaase._ Those little childish glare's are such a typical line from someone who takes credit to cover up crimes."

"_Piss. Off._" Emeralds of fire and ice met soft greens unfazed by the faces Ms. Business was making. A whistle and snap of fingers and Lena nearly lost it completely.

"I can pick you up, _OR.._your dignity can stay intact and you can hoist that classy ass up off the floor."

"_Keep her there._" The gorgeous blonde spy at the door, the toughest in the universe with the training to prove it, the light in the dark even if she doesn't believe herself to be that, and the lost, broken and fury fueled CEO that had been the genius behind the device but not the hero between two of the group, all turned to look on in shock at a now completely put together kryptonian. "I _suggest _everyone pays close attention to my words because _this _will be the _last, and ONLY _time this leaves my mouth."

No one moved, besides their heads when Kara walked to Lena who now stood, a spitfire rage in her eyes. "Before you _decide_ to use the '_red sun'_ ring you've tried to make invisible on a middle finger on your left hand, or the cuff on right bicep that can portal jump you too, _or.._" She reached back and ripped the cuffs right off the person she once called a best friend, like they were nothing but cheap plastic kid's toy chain links, then brought them around to have her watch when that kryptonian strength crushed them easily in front of emerald eyes. She had been through quite enough, dropping the remains between them, then clenching her fist and slammed her bare foot down hard on the floor, shaking the whole abode with it, hissing when she did so.

"_Kara?_" Kate was about to be stopped by Julia, but with one glance as if looks could kill, the spy would be as battered as the cuffs were that had been smashed into nothing. That nothing though, _wasn't _what stained the floor. "_Kara!_" Two sets of footsteps were making their way over, but it was Supergirl to stop them. "_No Kara! You're bleeding._" With quick reaction, she felt her body lifted up, and when once more cradled in her soulmate's safe arms, her fist loosened and that same color painted on the ground now dripped from her open hand. She didn't care how weak or defeated she looked, hiding her face in Kate's chest. "_I'll..sit here._"

"_Thanks Kate._" She groaned in a whisper, until that direct contact and then jumped slightly hissing worse than before, when they sat down and her sister grabbed her wrist as Julia took her by the ankle, placing something wet on the palm and sole. _Instantly _she felt the sting of her sister's '_Krypto-aid' _antiseptic, releasing her own course of Danvers' well trained vocabulary when the burn began to take over all conscious thought. Kate had a tight hold on her, even when she thrashed some, arched and fought safe but strong arms. She hated to look this pathetic, head back and crying like a small child that scraped her knee on the playground, then had to have it cleaned. "_Shit.._"

The Director and their saving grace spy wrapped up both her hand and foot, even if she'd heal, the minute a little sun worked itself into her system. Guilt tore her up, which seemed to be a regular occurrence in the last eight months, or so. Alex itched to unleash the wrath of all Hades on the businesswoman sitting mute on the floor, trying to keep that Danvers' temper at bay. She shut her eyes, but within two breaths and the agonizing sounds from her sister sobbing, that held back control diminished completely. Even worse, she heard a set of knocks at the door, more frantic at their pace than what she usually heard.

"_Two-play love?_" She nodded, jumping back onto her feet and snatching up both guns, flicking the safety locks off, turning the firearms until one lay flat left, the other right. A brief grumble and minor swearing, along with a slight whimper and grunt and she knew Julia had scooted Ms. '_Problematic'_ wealth back, while Batwoman had carried her sister back as well. "Keep this up love.." _That hot damn purr. _"..and '_pillow talk _will most _definitely _be in.."

"Jules, play _sex sentencing_ later. _K?_" Attention went to the door, where the agent handling the duo was lined up with the new locked slab. Another set of knocks made them all jump slightly, until a voice soothed every worry with a breath of relief no one knew they had been holding the entire time.

"_Alex. It's J'onn._" She lowered one gun, slipping it in the back of her jeans waistband, made a fist and knocked the pattern only the two of them knew. Once acknowledged, she lowered the other, unlocked the door and opened it for him. Four agents had been stationed outside her sister's place, putting her in a much calmer state of mind and body. She wasn't sure if it was the overload of emotions, the battles that had so recently taken place, the threats or some fucked up way to warrant misunderstanding that rationalized the behavior displayed, but she was done with this for now. Alex was done being strong, so badly needing that break. "_Easy Director. Easy Alex._"

She knew, even when his arms enveloped her, that he was addressing her both ways for her to decide which one to use, especially in front of her agents. When she turned her head and just let his strength be hers too, that indication was given and with it, she felt when he lowered his head down to hers, to whisper in her ear. "_I need to fly her somewhere Alex. I know she can't do so right now safely. Your second has one of the DEO choppers ready. Take her with you, but if she refuses, drag her into it in cuffs._" When Alex nodded, he slowly leaned back, as did she, allowing her enough time to right her balance and adjust her posture. She stepped back, turned then went over to her sister kneeling down.

"J'onn needs you to fly with him somewhere, _alright?_" Kara looked confused, sighed and shook her head. "I know your powers are fritzed right now. He's _literally _going to fly you there. _Okay?_" Brown on blue kept one solid sisterly comprehension no words were necessary to speak about. "Kate, can you help me get her up? I don't want her putting any pressure on her foot right now."

"You got it." Batwoman waited until Julia, that shoved Lena to the side, and Alex were ready, standing still holding the '_Sun' _in her arms, until stable on her feet cradling Kara still. "She had an injured hand and foot J'onn. I'm _certain _some _Vitamin D_ will fix that right up." Kate stood with him before them, waiting until she pulled the beautiful woman away from her body some, feeling a hand softly touch her cheek. "_You good?_"

"_Good._" Even when her '_Moon' _slipped her into the Martian's secure arms carefully, she still shook some not wishing to pull her hand from Kate's face, with it taken and held for just a moment ever so tenderly yet protectively, offered a smile to soothe her. One solid look into the softest, most intense light green hues, told her this other half of her she truly felt her to be _more _that just that, was telling her silently that this had to be done. "_What are.._"

"Easy _lil' sis._ We'll be right behind ya in the chopper. Give us a minute or so J'onn." She willed the thought to him, nearly making him lose his grip on her sister. '_It's not recyclable or safely disposed of, but I guess it's good enough to be carried on the flight'. _His smile though, evident truly when she smirked in return, gave him some comfort in a time of such unruly seriousness leaving stale air in its wake. "_Love you __**Kir Aoe.**_"

"_**Ukiem Rrip Vahdhah Wai Aoe.**_" As 'Space Dad' prepared to leave with Supergirl, Batwoman leaned in, kissing Kara on the cheek. "_Kate?_"

"_I.._" She looked at the sister beside her, who signed what she needed. Kate didn't like to announce that she knew sign language among other things. Once looking at this face of an angel, she cleared her throat. "_**Khap Uki..em.. Rrip **__my uh..__**Ehl.**_" She did her damned best to project the language right and tell the sweet _sweet 'Sun' _that she loved her. There was another of those beautiful smiles that could light every star in not only the night sky but the entire universe as far as she was concerned. With the most solid and stern of stares, she flicked her gaze into the Martian's. '_Protect her. I KNOW you can hear this. Quick learner.' _He let his own eyes respond for him when they glowed slightly.

The moment they walked out, Kate ran into Kara's room, leaving a few sounds in the air that had both Alex and Julia leaning to the side to look down the hall. On cue, her voice rang out to their not so clean minds. "_If I..was gonna make those sounds here.._" She didn't give a rat's ass with her hero garb showing unmasked to the rich problem, stepping up and right into who couldn't hold that business stance at the moment's personal space. "_..they will be..from her. BY me._"

"Let's go Ms. Luthor." Director Danvers spoke firm, which all the CEO did was follow and rub her sore wrists. "_Tuxedo One?_" The spy snickered with Batwoman beside her following the two ladies.

"_Is..'One Touch' better love?_" Kate smacked her arm. "One '_Tux' _I mean."

"She doesn't _ever_ turn it off, for fair warning."

"Not ever, _indeed_ dearest Kate. Now, turning it up or.._taking it off _is more my forte. _You _know this."

"_I see..you haven't changed one bit since last hello Julia._" Luke's voice came through their lines.

"_Pardon me Agent.._" Alex rolled her eyes, hearing her agent struggle to speak, no doubt from the spy's antics. "_A special thanks._" She stepped up into the waiting chopper, as Kate joined her, sitting down next to her. Julia practically tossed Lena up inside who didn't get the kindest of aids. They let her fall on her ass into the seat across from them, smirking when she nearly hit the floor of the aircraft. "_Luke, copy?_"

"_She knows her.._" The '_Paragon of Courage' _started to say, as Alex watched this stunning blonde take apart both communication devices, snapping her fingers after pointing to the tape she requested, wrapping the black electrical tape around the two objects once spliced wires were twisted together connecting them. Back to back, she typed in her phone's code then programmed the pairing. "_..stuff._" Green on green and the cockiest of smiles had her head turning side to side without how she was sitting. "_Show off._"

"Never miss an opportunity to _display _my capabilities Love. You know this, _quite well _if I recall." Narrowed eyes gave the warning, to which Julia put her hands up some. "_Luke?_"

"_Judging by the sounds over there, your second band's belt needs to be changed out. I'm on speaker I presume._"

"_Affirmative._" The one in command spoke up. "_Where are we headed J'onn?_" No answer. "_J'onn?_"

"_Honor?_" She called, using their '_Paragon' _titles.

"_Slight wind. Icy gallery isn't far.._" The gasp was _instantly heard. _

"_Rush it Jacobs! _J'onn, we're almost at the _open house_ so wait for us at the.."

"_NO! SUPER..ughh..n..no..don..don't..ughhhh..Alex..hur..hurry..ugh.._"

"_J'onn? J'onn! J'ONN!_" She shouted, raked with fear when she heard a heavy crash and what sounded like the shattering of broken glass. Suddenly, two beams of immense light shot up into the sky, just as they heard the loudest of all agonizing screams with the most heart shattering cry to it that filled everyone's ears breaking their own already fractured hearts. "_Oh my...KARA!_" The Martian was doing his best to get up from the blow, looking up at the sky, where one tormented destroyed soul of hope screamed with everything in her. "_Supergirl! SUPERGIRL STOP! KARA! YOU'RE GONNA SOLAR FLARE! DON'T! STOP PLEASE!_"

Alex screamed as loud as she could, but doubted she would be heard with how sister was howling out her pain, in a way she had never witnessed since the beginning when they became siblings and best friends. She looked over at Kate, who stood up and slipped something between her lips, then glanced at Julia. The blonde gave an okay symbol and Batwoman stepped to the ledge. "_KARA!_" The mask came on, with two shades slipping over the uncovered light green wonders she knew her sister got lost in. _"Kate..bring her_ _back..please.._" The Director begged, then flung her head back to stare out where her sister was hovering but slowly losing momentum, she knew the beams of heat vision were coming to an end. "_NOOOO!_"

The light from a source of pure kryptonian power, diminished before anything could stop the inevitable, dropping the last glimpse of hope right out of the sky. One clip to the belt and two clicks to secure it, had her mind made up and without any warning to any of them, the '_Paragon of Courage' _ran towards the edge of the chopper, prepared to challenge all she had learned from that wise man, diving right out and into the freezing water below. Kate's eyes held their direction, which was on her soulmate's falling frame. The minute Kara's body hit the frigid pool, it wasn't long before she began to sink. _She had, to be faster! Stronger! Smarter! She HAD to be! _Batwoman had kept the right form, hitting the surface, using the force of the fall to shoot her down deep into the below zero pool. The lenses built into the suit's mask helped her see underwater better, but her true light was sinking far too fast, even worse not showing any life to her body.

In the vastness of space, that _last home, was gone. _The _Fortress of Solitude, _another casualty from the Crisis, had become merely _another _memory now. _Kara's last piece of life before Earth..was no more. And Kara Zor-El..? Of the planet Krypton? Sunk to her end. _All that was left for Supergirl to recall was the imprisonment, in a place so sacred, she had been so eager to share.

One _final, darkening _torment to her soul. One _last breath, _to take in what will _FOREVER _be _stained _with blood in her nightmares. Just as the dismal emptiness reached up to seize her for good, one hand of the '_Moon' _took back her _pure 'Sun'. _All Kate kept thinking, was this woman, this hero to her and light at the end of her rather long dark tunnel, had taken her away from a place she had been almost all her life. It was true what she said, or tried to say, in the beautiful language of kryptonese, that Kate, loved Kara and nothing would change that. From _hell's gate _before and after the Crisis_, _rescuing her by swimming higher away from the darkness of the icy water, one way or another, she would help _Her 'Sun' RISE again.._


	5. What am I now? I'll show you

_*** * Still not followin' that Crisis protocol**_

_**\- Just Sayin'**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: What am I now? I'll show you.**

She hadn't left the room, unless damn medically necessary for her bladder, refusing to take her eyes off of who lay on a clear surface, covering up where the panels of intense warmth fueled kryptonian cells. Four lamps were arched over, offering even more artificial sunlight, to take care of the rest of the beautiful blonde yet to awaken from everything. Every bit of her heart ached from the tears shed before all hell truly encompassed them. It wasn't just the explosive emotions witnessed in the once calm and peaceful atmosphere, but the piercing scream of unrestrained agony that filled their ears and left them in pieces nothing or no one could repair.

"_Coffee?_" Kate shook her head, not daring to remove her gaze. "You _need_ to eat and drink something Kane. I had to, even if I forced myself to keep it down."

"_That_ isn't very comforting Alex." She told the Director. "You wanna get something in my stomach? Bring me a food bar and a water bottle but that's all I'm taking for now." The sigh was easily heard, but that wasn't the only sound that met their ears. Kate caught sight of two fingers twitching, rushing to the hero's side as did the sister, of the one that was slowly coming to on the sunbed. She didn't even hesitate, reaching out and taking one of her hands, gently holding it between both of her own. Slowly, a head turned and when it did, Alex was beside Kate on the second raised stool, after sliding over the first for her, in the newer solar room Brainy and the Director had created specifically for Supergirl.

"_Ka..Ale.._" '_Hope' _struggled to speak, even under the mask her sister had kept over the lower half of her face after they had to force air back into her lungs when '_Courage' _had brought her to the surface of the freezing tides, with a re-breather between her lips, and the agents had hoisted them both up into the chopper. She was already suffering from hypothermia, and it had been quick thinking by several of the agents, for thermal gear to be thrown on board at the last minute, before taking off after J'onn and his passenger. Who was large and in charge, stood up and pointed to her own face making a gesture of the mask, with them both hearing the groan.

"You gotta keep it on for now Sis." Alex told her, but it wasn't her that blue eyes had focused on, but who was beside her. "_Kate?_"

"It _stays_ on." She reinstated the rules, getting another groan in objection, but Batwoman didn't care, leaning over to look down and lock her light green orbs to cerulean blue she could get lost in for an eternity. "_It. Stays. On._" Instead of a groan, the cutest of growls and a glare made Kate Gotham's hero laugh. "_So vicious._"

"_Okay, _before I decide to hurl from this little _banter_ you two have going, I've got to check in on unfinished business. You got her?" She nodded. "_Behave _Sis." The Captain of the ship took off to tend to it, leaving them alone and honestly it felt like a giant relief.

"_No._" A huff, puffing air against the mask and a grumble just made Kate smile, chuckle and shake her head. The hand she held, she began to run her thumbs over Kara's knuckles, grateful that what had been injured before was now healed, including her foot. Her head was down, but gradually she raised it until their eyes met again. "_I.._" She took a deep breath slowly, holding it for just a moment releasing it just as steady. "_I am so sorry Kara._ I know things have changed, with us all on the same Earth. Hell _everything _has. Cities are more crowded, more congested but lives are saved and this planet is even more precious now. I am glad, more than that, that you and I are on the _same _Earth now." Kate noticed '_Hope's' _other arm raise, with a finger pointed at her face and wrist turned so that same digit beckoned her to lean over more. The minute she put her head down closer to the blonde's face, she felt a hand on the side of hers. This wasn't the first time, nor the second and Kate enjoyed the touch more than she thought. She began to crave it, knowing right there, that feeling, was on dangerous territory. Just when she had prepared to voice what she couldn't stop thinking about, Director Danvers' voice came over the speaker in the room, informing them that the mask could come off but Supergirl needed to drink the smoothie by the door in the small ice chest, and not _complain _about doing so. Immediately, Batwoman heard the lower grumbles in response.

It seemed, to Kate, Kara regretted taking her hand away as well, and in that moment between them, the dynamics had changed, once more, into something much deeper than before, and they both knew it. "Let's get that.._or….not._" She smiled, shook her head and looked back down to watch what had obscured her view of those soft sweet lips she itched to taste. However, the smile faltered and with it, a few tears escaped the hero's eyes, trailing down her beautiful face. "_I'm here. _I'm _right _here." It was absolute hell to push her own back, trying to be that unyielding strength for them both. '_Trying' anyway. _"_Here._" Kate helped her up into a sitting position, ignoring the sting of hot lamps the skin on her hand and part of her arm felt upon contact. That pain was nothing and with grace, she would take it over and over if it meant Kara was safe, protected and never.._NEVER alone. Again._

"_Dread..ed smoo..thie._" Even with the ragged words, she understood her, slipping away just long enough to return to the kryptonian's side and hand her the cup. Right away, Batwoman noticed how badly Supergirl's hands shook and that the grip on what was in them wasn't very strong at all. She slipped her hands over her soulmate's rather cold ones and helped her steady the nice chilled beverage, raising it to her face where her lips captured the straw as best she could. Once a few sips were taken, Kate had picked up on how bad '_Hope' _was shivering.

"_Cold?_" A nod indicated a sheer uneasiness in her, worse than when she jumped out of the chopper and dove into, no doubt, fifty to sixty below zero water to rescue her. She didn't dare wait, moving closer, setting the cold brew down and hoisting the blonde up off the sunbed and into her arms. "_Hold onto me._" Kate felt her soulmate's legs wrapping around her waist, with arms enfolding around the back of her head, with Kara's face pressed against her shoulder and a nod for an answer. "_Shit sweetheart. You're_ _shivering. Badly._" It had the kryptonian latching on tighter to her, while she kept a firm hold on her precious cargo, which it didn't go unnoticed how Kara's strength was indeed missing in action. That _can't _be good.

She knew agents were stationed close, turning around and walking backwards until part of her was past the door frame, to which she put her head back and whistled. Sure enough, one of them jogged over. "I need a couple blankets, a set of your training pants and a few t-shirts if you don't mind. A sweatshirt too. _Oh_ and socks." She was grateful that this agent understood her not so demanding orders, but the urgency to carry them out. One nod and the woman ran off to no doubt retrieve what she asked for. Until everything was brought to them, Kate didn't dare to leave the room, but she did turn off the sunbed lamps and go to the thermostat and adjust the room's temperature. "Just hang on Kara. It's gonna warm up in here alright?" She felt the blonde's grip with her legs around her torso tighten some, but the shivers wouldn't relent. She hoped that with some warmer garments, that they would disperse once the hero's body had the right gear on, along with a blanket for not only warmth but comfort too. The sound of boots brought a calmer breath exhaled when the same agent had brought what she asked for.

"There are some gloves, a pair of boots in her size, which are my spares, along with my scarf. She can have it, with my thanks. My _uh..'Milford Sound' _hoodie is for her too. I had gotten it after working a year with Supergirl and the sunrise there reminded me of her. _So..for her? Keep it all._" The agent leaned forward and placed a soft but solid hand on Kara's back. "_Feel better, Supergirl._" Once the kind soul took her leave, Kate walked to the door to shut it and give them some privacy.

"She's far kinder than the '_Crows _in my neck of the dark dangerous rooftops." She hoped her sarcastic, yet sadly true, comment would help some, but the tremors didn't cease. "I _need _to set you down for just a moment sweetheart." The kryptonian's shaking worsened and whimpers partnered with them, as she tried to grip tighter with her arms. "_Just..for a moment._" Kate leaned forward, adjusted one of her hands slightly under the _nice_ rear end she was trying not to squeeze, looking up at the ceiling and praying to Kara's _Rao_ that she wasn't violating some code or set of morals she wasn't aware of. Though, in the back of her mind, it wasn't just this nice ass she wanted to have her hands on. '_Focus Kane.' _There would be time for those thoughts and hopefully _actions..of all..different kinds.._

"_Kate._" Kara's whimper shook her right out of her not so pure thought process, back to what mattered which was keeping her beautiful '_Sun' _just as warm as Kara always made her feel, and safe, without her thinking she was taking off on her, like many had done to Kara already. She had a firm grip on the blanket now, smiling at the softness of it but thickness as well. Kate had a feeling this belonged to that agent too, or perhaps one of her family members, she had brought to work to take to them later. No matter what it was, the act of kindness showed Batwoman how much the '_Symbol of Hope' _had given to the agents here, the city and more so than that, the _world._

"_Okay. _I want you, take a nice _deep _breath, slow as you can and relax your muscles when you feel me lower you on to the stool." She felt the clench at first, but then a gradual release of the grip on her, when she had put the blanket over '_Hope' _to slowly set her down on the cushioned stool. The moment she knew Kara was on the seat, she began to pull back causing the blonde to lunge forward and wrap arms around the back of her neck again. "_Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm right here._" Kate whispered to her, feeling her grip loosening. She leaned back slowly, with her body relaxing too, along with her breathing, then pushed the stool against the wall and locked the wheel in place so it wouldn't slide, grabbing the other one to pull the stack of clothing closer to them.

Without skipping a beat, she locked the other stool in front of the one the beautiful woman was in, with the attire in her lap now. She reached out and put a bent finger under her chin, lifting Kara's gaze until blue and green swam together in such harmonious calm waters, no other had ever been able to do that for her. Kate was pretty certain, the same went for _Her 'Hope'_ too. "I am not going to push you or make you feel uncomfortable here. You're freezing and I'd like to address that as soon as I can for you. I will help you put these things on, if you wish. I also know, for me, it's a personal thing and for some, it makes them feel uneasy."

"_Let me..try._" Gotham's hero shook out the t-shirt and lounge pants, noticing right off the bat, the black DEO sweats were _actually _exercise ones, slick but warm. The t-shirt was a DEO one in a royal blue but above the left side of the chest, was a crest they knew all too well, in silver and a lighter blue. "_Oh wow._" Kate knew how much this meant to Kara, making a reminder in her head to go find this agent later and break her own code of '_tough ass' _to hug her or shake her hand, or both.

"What can I do to help."

"_Just..tell me things._" She knew what Supergirl was requesting, doing her best to divert her eyes from anywhere, but the now visible abs belonging to someone that _definitely _had zero tattoos. With an attempt at keeping her shit together, avoid drooling or making a fool of herself, she did as requested.

"So you know how I told you about good ole Luke?" Kara nodded, grunting when she put her arms over her head to slip the shirt on with a little more struggle than she was hoping for. "_So..hang on sweetheart._" She was plenty respectful but knew the gorgeous goddess was having far too much trouble getting the t-shirt over her head, focusing her gaze on the wall and not on a partially nude, more like practically nude, upper body minus the not too tight sports bra covering what might be the most beautiful pair she itched to see too. "So little Luki, which _never _call him that, or tell him I told you, gave me shit about my unexpected un-weathering of an oncoming storm by his grumbles and groans. So he got up on my case, telling me; '_Did you get the suit wet?' _and in my creative responses, I told him '_okay, so I couldn't find the auto-dry function?' Wrong _response there." She sorta got a chuckle there, giving her a hope that her distracting approach had worked some.

"_Can you?_" Kara's comfort with her made Kate smile, helping her into the pants, that slid the rest of the way over the rather short boxers, until properly worn with the rim over the hips and waist. Once more, this domestic side came out, as she shook out the two socks from the ball they were in, taking one foot at a time to slip them on. When she went to put the second one over that foot, she lifted it a little higher and bent down a bit more than she already was to the floor, tilting her head and inspecting the sole of it. "_Healed?_" This _wouldn't_ be easy and somehow Kate knew it. She slipped the sock over the rest of Kara's foot, then stood up to grab the black boots that reminded her of UGGs, noticing what the blonde was trying to pull over her head on her own.

"_Here._" She aided '_Hope' _in her task and with it, the beautiful design from New Zealand's wonder brought out the stunning cerulean in National City hero's eyes. Without any trouble and a smile on Supergirl's face that lit up her own, gloves were on and secured. Kate went back to getting the boots on Kara, lacing and buckling them. "_Damn _I like these boots. I'm going to ask the agent where she got these."

"_Joanna. _That's her name." Green looked into gorgeous blue and she chuckled just shaking her head. "When you say it, the _J _sounds like a _Y. _When Alex first met her, she called her Joe-on-a. When I saw a bit of a frown, I asked her later on after training, when I brought her a water bottle since hers was empty." Kate couldn't help but feel her smile growing, along with the warmth that seemed to radiate in her heart even more. Kara Zor-El, not Danvers, had taken the time to get to know these agents, even personally. They may not know her identity, but she treated them with not only respect but as if they were family too. The '_Crows'_ wouldn't ever act like that. _Ever. _

"_You _are _TOO amazing, beautiful._" It had just slipped out as if completely natural. So when their gazes met again and Kara had the scarf on, the blonde slowly slipped off the stool with her eyes sparkling as if just for her. _She hoped. _

"_Wanna..try._" The moment her feet touched the ground and she attempted to put all her weight on them and her legs, her knees instantly buckled. She had been ready, just in case, catching her then lifting her up. "_Kate?_" The tone of sadness wasn't something she would let stand, doing her best to find a solution to take that feeling away.

"_Wrap sweetheart._" She whispered in her ear, which the kryptonian did as requested of her and she positioned her arms to carry her out of there. Once heading down the hall, that _same _agent raised her hand to salute and Kate stopped to step forward with her passenger in her arms, whispering, "_Thank you Joanna._" When she stood up straight again, adjusting one hand, she turned some so Kara could give her thanks to the woman too. The smile spoke volumes to what that meant to her. Just as they were about to step back, Kate felt something slid into her pocket, quirking a brow at Joanna, who smirked and whispered, '_Boots Company' _and Batwoman nearly broke out in laughter at the same time nervousness. The agent merely smiled and motioned for them to head out.

Gotham's hero nodded her head, gave another thanks and prepared to take who she held in her arms away, until a voice rang out which had both Kara and her freezing on the spot. Kate wouldn't lie here, knowing a _pissed off_ Director Danvers would _indeed_ scare the living piss out of her in a heartbeat. She felt the grip of both arms and legs clench around her body at the sound of the boots they both recognized in an instant. Kate, in turn, held her a little tighter too.

"_Where _are you too heading, _hmm?_" _Yep. Interrogation 101.._

* * *

It dawned on her though, this would be one request, demand or order Batwoman _would _not follow. One slight growl, one glance and all agents within anything close to a hundred foot proximity were backing away in a gulped fear to their Director. Once the hall, hell most of the wing was clear, Alex's head turned and she pointed back to the sunroom, and immediately Kate shook her head in disobedience. "You're a _guest _here, _Bat..wom.._" The softest of looks was shown to the sister, whose body un-tensed with worry etching her facial features. "_Why aren't you.._"

"She was shivering. She somewhat still is. Her foot is no longer bleeding, but there _is _a scar. Same with her hand. The lamps aren't healing her Alex." The news slammed roughly into the Director, who staggered back some and put a hand on the wall next to her to avoid from losing her balance completely.

"_Are..are you sure?_" Kate turned some and whispered a request for her beautiful blonde she held protectively yet carefully. Kara nodded and with a slight adjustment and one hand under that nice wonderful ass again, Gotham's hero reached up to expose a part of Kara's shoulder as well as pull the sweatshirt hood to the side some. One arm lifted and the hand came up to touch the bare skin. One brief set of fingers, a little warmer luckily, had Alex gasping at what she felt. Their kryptonian shivered and quickly that area was covered again. "_Oh my god._" The Boss of the agency turned a bit until her back was flush against the wall, head back and tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. "_**Kir..Aoe. Zhalish Khap.**_ _Forgive me..little sis. I..failed.._"

"_Lex..y?_" Kara whispered, with concern lacing her voice, to which Kate moved in the direction necessary for one sister to get closer to the other. A hand reached out to grab Alex's and when they met, the tears slid down the '_Badass' _face. "_Don't. Cry._"

"_May I?_" Batwoman understood the question and with cautious yet safe adjustments, Supergirl was transferred from Kate to Alex. Director Danvers didn't hesitate, holding onto who she viewed as her greatest hero, best friend, and the most beautiful genuine light that came into her life. "_Oh Kar. __**Khuhtov Kir Aoe. **__I failed you. Sis..I.._"

"_Never..failed me. Ever._" She latched a bit more to _her _hero too. "_**Kah Divil Pai?**_"

"_How? _How can you _both _call me _your_ light? _Why?_ Why _remind..__**Pai**_ _**Khap**_ of that." In a simple display of the truth they've spoken to her, even now, of that absolute belief, she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as her soulmate kissed the other one. It proved, once more, who resided between them was and would _never _feel that loneliness or doubt again. "_Thank you._"

Kate pulled back, but before she could, Kara was returned to her arms, and this time she held her bridal style in a more affectionate manner. "I'm assuming you are retreating from my agency. _Correct?_" She nodded, waiting for the rebuttal, but it never came. "You can't transport her via bike. _This,_ I'm sure you've already worked out. What's your _destina.._" _Suddenly,_ the radio at her hip beeped twice and with that indication, shouting was announced.

\- "_THE NERVE! LEAVE ME..THE FUCK ALONE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! GET YOUR PUTRID LYING DECEIVING BACKSTABBING BOSS DOWN HERE! NOW!_" -

"_Kate.._" Their '_Sun'_ started to shake so badly, sob so heavily and bury her face against Batwoman's body, The Director didn't waste another second, whistling to Joanna and two other agents to escort them quickly, out the back hall and to the fourth floor garage. "Get two other agents, along with Co-Director Vasquez, to _personally _get them whatever they need to get the hell out of here. _Safely._" Agent Kendele nodded and saluted her Boss. Joanna wouldn't fail them nor her Director. "_Thank you..Jana._" She saluted once more, with Alex rushing off after kissing her sister on the cheek and nodding to Batwoman, who was already gritting her teeth while containing the wrath she itched to unleash on the barking verbal battering on the DEO crews, that in _no way..DESERVED _that witch's bitching.

"_Cap T, lower case X. Three as number three. C lowercase. Seven as number seven. Zero. Then type all numbers, 840. Text it and write lower case C, number 6 then 7. Last is zero, number zero._" She told Agent Kendele. Joanna had no issue doing so, making sure to add her status and rank number too. She then added B.A.T and hit send. "That a secure line?"

"_Affirmative._" Kate smiled, even when she heard a light snore, chuckling and shaking her head. She heard the buzz of the phone, which Joanna placed on silent so as not to disturb who was out cold in Batwoman's arms. The agent turned and put a finger over her lips and motioned for them to open the backroom in the corner. Two did so, which the woman lead Kate and a slumbering Supergirl to that quiet space. Once inside, Joanna showed her the message and with a little smirk, she mouthed what to send to who now knew the location to drive to. "_She's absolutely..exhaust.._" The moment the beeps were heard, the agent was quick to switch her radio over to her ear piece, avoiding waking up who rested soundly in Kate's arms.

"_Go._ I've got her." What she _hadn't _expected, was the shift in the woman's eyes, flicking calmer shades to a burning purple and strobes of pure glowing white. This agent wasn't human at all. One moment, Joanna was before them and the _next?_ Kate's eyes widened when the nearly invisible to her eyes figure walked right through the door like it was nothing at all. "_Damn._"

When all bloody hell _wasn't_ breaking loose, on the whim of some wealthy nut job she craved to rip into a thousand pieces with one of her '_Bat Toys' _she'd ask her sleeping beauty if she could teach her the various extraterrestrial beings that made their Earth-Prime home. Ever since she had met Supergirl, or more so the angel behind the suit and cape, Kate felt like she belonged to her world and wished to know everything she could, as well as the language Kara was sharing with her little by little. It fascinated her to no end and _honestly _it was a breath of fresh air.

Luck favors the bold, when she noticed a cushioned bench on the other side of the room, well ventilated, taking the opportunity to get off her feet and adjust her arms some with the blonde wonder she's been carrying. Once seated, she turned and slowly lowered the one she was holding, watching as her body met that soft surface, which seemed to be perfect for _her __**Zhehd**_ '_Sun' _which she believed meant '_Her'_ or so she hoped. So in that very moment, Kate knew she'd sentenced herself and..'_Rao almighty.' _

The warmth, the pressure, the solid yet soft body she had pushed herself into as deeply as possible seemed to be gone. Then a soft hand was on the side of her face, slipping fingers through her blonde strands tenderly. Slowly, she lifted her eyelids to provide that view and _oh _she was wishing on every star, oh _Rao _to grant this, with all of her entire being, to always see this magnificent and beautifully captivating face and the sweet heavenly bliss of light green eyes her own cerulean felt whisked away by. It was then, with their gazes woven together as if fate had been calling to them all along, assuring them this was meant to be, her incredible _moonlight _knelt down, never relenting her touch, merely taking that hand to slip behind her head, cradling it just right.

"_Kate. Yes. Please..yes._" Kara whispered, granting what they both wanted, when the smile slipped over her lips and in an instant, Kate's matched it, leaning down slowly, with one look in gorgeous blues as if the universe had answered her prayers, that last nod was all she needed, to finally close the distance, long overdue for the duo. The warmest yet softest of lips, barely had brushed along her own, both of them subconsciously moistening them to return to where they were, applying just enough pressure to cross the line that merely blew away on the whim of want, need, desire and a joining of two souls so very destined to be.

"_Ka..ra.._" She attempted to whisper out, unable to stop her eyes from slipping back, as she was sure her partner here had encountered the same, but neither had tried to pull away or stop the dance so perfectly performed, like they've done this for years and knew just what to do. One hand slid along Kate's neck, upward to the side of her face, into her so very short hair then down behind the back of her head pressing on it and immediately she took the hint. With the pressure rendered, she had trouble thinking clearly, merely feeling and _ohhhh it felt so...good.._

She didn't want it to end in the least, unable to stop the smile through their kiss, but knew their positions had to adjust, due to the state, her body was in. Kate must have known this, slipping her arms under her frame and somehow, through both their slight smirks and her light giggles, their lips hadn't parted. Batwoman now sat on the cushioned bench comfortably, with Supergirl straddling her legs on bent knees. She reached up and took the gorgeous angel by the sides of her head massaging it some. Finally, they parted and with that disconnect, Kara's head went back and a noise she hadn't expected to release, from the lips of this incredible kryptonian had her licking her own once more, bringing her face forward to tilt it slightly, kissing the pulse point lightly sucking on it. That same sound deepened, but she pulled her mouth from where it had tasted the sweetness of Kara's skin and both agreed _they_ needed _MORE _space for this or anything else she was certain to come. _Especially.._when a familiar blonde with quite the devious smirk popped her head in after Joanna had appeared back in the room to unlock the door for their visitor.

"_Ride em' aye love._" Typical Julia, who _always _appeared, at the _utmost PERFECTLY interrupted _clock strike. "_Shall we..work my 'Stang's ponies some?_" Now _that _Kate had no problem taking the spy up on, kissing Kara once more, standing up with arms and legs quick to wrap around her snuggly. When she followed her out, adjusting an arm and shaking Joanna's hand, the agent nodded and they walked to the radiantly well cared for _67' Mustang GT-500_ in metallic blue, two pin stripes of silver and black down the sides, with silver and black style rims, tapped in the center ring of them an emblem of a badge. Their escort, or should she say Kara's escort, opened the door for the rather calm, on '_cloud nine' _hero, that Kate placed in the passenger's seat with a little resistance. She knelt down, stroked the side of the blonde's face and leaned in kissing her once more.

"_Kate._" The whisper was almost enough to do her in and change the plans, but she knew this was the only way. She gradually lowered the seat Julia had somewhat modified, snatching the throw from the back to hand to Kara and keep her warm. Another kiss was given, because she couldn't help it and she shut the door after mouthing those three words in Kryptonese. Looking over the roof of the car, with the spy placing her '_Sun's _helmet bag in the back of the seat she gave the blonde a look and it was all it took for Julia to get the message.

"_Wait._" Agent Vasquez came over, handing the driver the radio before she was about to climb in the car. "Click the side." Susan just shook her head and knelt down, taking it back, to give to Supergirl. "_It's your sister._" Kara took it, even with a shaky hand, pressing the side button.

_\- _"_**Kir Aoe. **__I'm sorry I couldn't give you a hug before you left. Just know I'll be following you guys shortly. Kate's gonna go with you and I'll catch up. You know the speeds I take my Ducati. __**Khap Ukiem Rrip **__sis. I KNOW Batwoman and Ms 'Spy-licious' will take good care of you. Suz is gonna handle the fort once I get on the road. Julia has the port lamps and if push comes to shove, I'll send J'onn your guys way with anything else needed. I love you. No worries. Kay?_" _-_

"_**Khap Ukiem Rrip Wai Aoe. Sokao Nahn Voi.**_" Julia and Kate were paying close attention, listening to the pronunciation of the unique language.

\- "_I'll be safe. I promise. __**Khap Vrreiahv.**_ _You two listen and LISTEN good. One hair on her head and.._" The spy reached in, asking for the radio back, which Kara gave, then pulling back out and leaning elbows on the hood of her ride.

"_Nah love. I'm going to take my ride, then ride her. Maybe a little hair pulling for fun and.._" Kate slightly growled, snatching the device away from her ex bedmate.

"You can _best_ guarantee, if _Jules _here _DARES _to touch my lady, it won't just be _you _to kick her secret life of stealth ass." It was a warning and the blonde held up her hands with that cocky smirk blowing a kiss to her.

\- "_Good. Take care of her. Kate, I'll catch up. You KNOW I can._" -

"_Over and out love._" The radio was handed back to the Co-Director who grumbled at the flirt with her rather _seductive_ accent. Batwoman gave a smirk and a thumbs up to Susan. She then shook the rest of the agents' hands before going to her bike which _luckily _was on the same floor. The doors were shut, Agent Kendele then climbed on her own bike, more of the street racing kind in dark blue and when both were geared up and revved up, they headed out to follow the mustang down the floors of the garage and exit the premises. Right before leaving the property, Kate tapped her dash of the bike and dialed in the Director's _personal _line.

\- "_Batwoman, what's up?_" -

"Do me a fave, would ya _Alexandra?_" The slight grumbled-growl on the other line made Kate snicker some. "Tell Brain boy _thanks, _for the special suit design he made me."

\- "_Just remember 'Katy-Kat' you only get one of those. You lose it, you're done for. Besides, you DON'T want that Legionnaire all up on your ass. Same goes for my sister. She loses her glasses, I'LL kick hers from here to Jupiter. Watch your 'Public' exposure. I'll be there in a few. I have a few more nudges with my boots and new gloves to break in. Talk shop later. I want upgrades. Director Danvers out..Katelyn._" _\- _

Kate would kick Alex's ass later. _IF _she could. Until then? _Peddle to the metal and BACK to Gotham. With precious cargo and one AMAZING light of her life.._


End file.
